En el bosque
by Carla A. Green
Summary: Cuando a Harry le ordenan investigar una violación del Estatuto del Secreto en un pueblo perdido de Escocia, solo piensa que es otro caso ridículo que no le llevará más de un día resolver. Pero un inesperado reencuentro lo meterá de lleno en una conspiración antigua y sangrienta, que pone en riesgo su vida, la de los habitantes del pueblo... y el amor que no esperaba encontrar.
1. 1 Rollos de canela y piedras rotas

**Hola a todos los que estén leyendo, y gracias por un minuto de su tiempo. Bienvenidos a un fic que, espero, no los decepcione. Prometo sangre, magia, un poco de romance y muchos escoceses. **

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, excepto el drama y los chistes sin gracia, que son solo cosa mía. **

**1\. Rollos de canela y piedras rotas **

El jefe de aurores Glassglow lo miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna, de una forma que le trajo a Harry innumerables recuerdos. Pero Dumbledore, a pesar de sus muchos fallos y sus oscuros secretos, jamás había tenido esa chispa de malicia en sus ojos. Era innegable que Glassgow estaba disfrutando de su frustración, y lo haría aún más de su sufrimiento.

─ Bien, este sujeto está cometiendo un acto ilegal─ planteó el agente veterano, paseándose lentamente por la tarima. Su taza de café todavía humeaba, y el hombre maldijo cuando dio un sorbo y se quemó la lengua. Tosió y la dejó con un golpe sobre el escritorio ─. No sabemos quién es, no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, pero ha estado practicando la magia en una comunidad _muggle_ sin autorización ni control.

Una infracción del estatuto del secreto, sin violencia ni artes oscuras de por medio. No era un trabajo para el departamento de aurores, pero Harry sabía perfectamente por qué el jefe estaba explicándoles el caso. Se repitió que, después de casi tres años, debería haberse acostumbrado, pero había una parte de él que todavía se retorcía de rabia.

─ ¿Y bien, auror Potter? ¿Tiene algo que añadir?

Irguiéndose en su asiento de la sala de reuniones, Harry negó secamente con la cabeza. Protestar solo serviría para animar más a Glassgow en su mal disimulado intento de humillarlo. Y, a aquellas alturas, sabía que no merecía la pena. Aunque sus dedos dolieran por sacar la varita y maldecirlo hasta el cansancio.

Sus compañeros le dirigieron miradas divertidas, sin molestarse en disimular el regocijo que les causaba la escena. La rabia de Harry era casi una cosa viva que deseaba escapar de su cuerpo, pero se contuvo y agachó la cabeza una vez más, mientras a su alrededor la reunión proseguía como cada día. Se negó a dejar que vieran cuanto lo afectaba todo aquello. En su lugar, respiró hondo y se concentró en mirar fijamente las puntas de sus botas hasta que aquella hora infernal acabara.

─ ¡Potter!

Sus compañeros ya estaban en movimiento, dirigiéndose a sus misiones asignadas. Harry se levantó de su silla y caminó con paso lento hasta detenerse frente al jefe de departamento. Le tendió una carpetilla de pergamino, que el joven tomó sin mirarla siquiera antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse de una vez de allí.

─ ¡Potter!

La nueva llamada lo hizo volverse antes de llegar a su destino. Glassgow se había recostado sobre el atril y sonreía, de esa forma que hacía que Harry quisiera darle una paliza al peor estilo _muggle_.

─ ¿Señor?

─ Quiero que lo resuelvas antes de que acabe el fin de semana ─ los ojos del auror veterano centellearon ─. No quiero tener que volver a dar parte de tu incompetencia al Ministro. Es de la reputación de este cuerpo de lo que estamos hablando, y no me gusta cuando la echan por tierra, ¿está claro?

Harry asintió, sin pronunciar palabra, aun cuando sus dedos casi destrozaron la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

Mientras caminaba hacia su cubículo, tratando de no prestar atención a las miradas burlonas que caían sobre él, se preguntó una vez más en qué momento había empezado todo aquello. La respuesta llegó de inmediato a su mente. El mismo día en el que había entrado en la academia para comenzar su formación. Y no había mejorado con el tiempo.

Así que allí estaba, tres años después, convertido en el saco de boxeo de todo el cuerpo de aurores, soportando las miradas de desprecio que sabía no merecía, y obligado a pasar el fin de semana investigando un caso de magia menor en un pueblo perdido de Escocia, del que ni los propios escoceses sabían el nombre.

─ Ey, Potter ─ John Eagle, unos de sus compañeros, asomó la cabeza por el borde su cubículo y sonrió, mostrando los dientes manchados de café antes de convertir el gesto en un ridículo puchero ─. ¿Qué tal el rescate del gato del otro día? He oído que fue toda una misión de riesgo. Seguro que esa niñita te está muy agradecida.

Harry apretó los dientes, mientras el resto de aurores estallaban en ruidosas carcajadas. No le molestaba tanto la broma, ni siquiera los trabajos ridículos que le encomendaban, como el aire de superioridad del resto de agentes a la hora de insultarlo. En algunos momentos, incluso la hacían pensar en aquellas humillantes clases de Pociones que había sufrido en Hogwarts, pero, donde Snape se había podido permitir ser arrogante debido a su propio talento, aquellos hombres eran el jodido reflejo de la inutilidad humana. Algunos pasaban tanto tiempo en la oficina, evitando cualquier cosa que oliera a trabajo duro, que sus culos se habían fusionado con sus sillas sin necesidad de magia.

El joven se levantó de un salto y salió de la oficina, ignorando una vez más las risas y silbidos que le dedicaban al pasar. Se repitió una y otra vez que debía dejarlo estar, que debía calmarse antes de hacer una estupidez. Pensó que quizás perder el fin de semana en aquel rincón remoto de Escocia le sirviera para algo. Le daría tiempo para relajarse, para pensar.

Y, lo más importante, lo alejaría de sus compañeros aurores, que no tenían ni idea de lo cerca que habían estado de provocar que la magia que apenas podía contener se desbordara y acabara con todos ellos.

* * *

Llegó a Stardew la tarde del viernes, vía trasladador desde la sede del Ministerio en Glasgow. El pueblo, de apenas mil habitantes, era una localidad exclusivamente _muggle_. Después de aparecer en el interior de un pequeño bosquecillo que lo resguardaba de miradas indiscretas, tuvo que caminar cerca de media hora, entre arbolillos y ondulantes colinas, antes de ver el pueblo.

Las casas eran en su mayoría de piedra gris y madera, separadas unas de otras por jardines, y con el aspecto de llevar en pie –y siendo amadas- desde hacía siglos. Desde donde estaba, en la cima de un pequeño promontorio, podía ver resplandecer el arroyo que se perdía en el bosque cercano. Varios puentes de piedra, bajo los que casi esperaba encontrar a los trolls de los cuentos, surgían de sus orillas. Había grandes árboles en las avenidas, que creaban sombras perfectas para refugiarse del suave sol escocés y la lluvia, e, incluso desde la lejanía, distinguía las figuras pequeñas de los niños corriendo alrededor.

Algo dentro de Harry suspiró al ver aquel lugar. Puede que Stardew fuera una comunidad _muggle_, pero había algo allí que era completamente mágico. Puede que fueran los siglos que llevaba en pie, la naturaleza que lo rodeaba o la calma con la que cada cosa parecía moverse allí, pero el joven sintió que su poder, tan furioso e inestable en los últimos tiempos, se tranquilizaba y cantaba contra su piel.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la pequeña localidad, se le hacía difícil entender como ningún mago había elegido aquel lugar como su hogar. Lo poco que había logrado averiguar era que, desde mitad del siglo XIX, no se registraba residente mágico alguno en aquella zona. Por eso, el estallido de magia ocurrido hacía algunas semanas había llamado la atención del Ministerio, y Harry debía rastrear su origen. No era trabajo para un agente del departamento, y sabía que solo había recibido aquella misión con el objetivo de hacerlo perder el tiempo, puede que frustrarlo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero, en ese momento, lo agradeció. Necesitaba hacer algo que no implicara violencia ni lucha, y, con un poco de suerte, su mago indiscreto solo sería eso, alguien que no había podido resistirse a usar un poco de magia para facilitarse la vida.

Jugueteó con el rastreador que llevaba en el bolsillo. En origen, no era más que un guijarro sacado del lecho de un río, plano y muy pulido por la corriente, en el que había tallado cuatro runas de forma rudimentaria. Lo sacó y lo examinó. Un rastro de magia, hacia el norte.

Caminó sin prisa por una de las avenidas, con la piedra entre los dedos. Se cruzó con un par de personas, que lo miraron con curiosidad, poco acostumbrados a los visitantes, pero no tardaron en volver a sus quehaceres sin molestarlo. Era obvio que allí la gente estaba acostumbrada a la tranquilidad y Harry, con una media sonrisa y paso lento, no pretendía alterarla de ningún modo.

El rastreador lo llevó hasta la puerta de una pequeña tetería, con apenas tres mesas cubiertas con mantelitos de encaje, por cuya puerta abierta salía un delicioso olor que Harry reconoció como el de los rollos de canela recién hechos. Su estómago gruñó, vacío desde primera hora de la mañana, y el auror titubeó un segundo antes de cruzar el umbral. De inmediato, una mujer de mediana edad y sonrisa afable salió de la cocina, secándose las manos en el delantal.

─ Buenas tardes, jovencito. ¿Recién llegado, cielo? ─ Su acento escocés era denso y dulce como la miel ─: Bienvenido. Siéntate donde quieras. Siempre es un placer recibir visitantes.

Harry se acomodó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, y, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la mujer volvía con una tetera humeante y dos rollos de canela todavía calientes.

─ Muchas gracias, señora.

─ Un placer ─ la señora le sonrió, con las manos en las caderas─. Me puedes llamar Ma O'Malley, querido.

─ Harry.

La mujer aceptó la mano que le tendía e hizo un gesto hacia los dulces de la mesa.

─ Come, tesoro. Recién hechos es como mejor están.

Harry tenía que darle la razón. Solo el olor conseguía que se le saltaran las lágrimas, y el primer mordisco casi lo hizo gemir. Eran lo más jodidamente delicioso que había probado en mucho tiempo.

─ Son increíbles ─ la felicitó, arrancándole a la señora O'Malley otra sonrisa ─. Muchas gracias.

─ Bueno, parece que hacía un siglo que no comías. ¿De dónde eres, querido?

─ Vivo en Londres ─ Harry dio otro mordisco al pastel, sin poder contenerse.

─ ¿Y qué hace un chico de la gran ciudad en el pequeño Stardew?

La expresión de la mujer decía que preguntaba por curiosidad, sin malicia, y que si Harry decidía no contestar no se ofendería. En un lugar tan pequeño como aquel, la gente estaba acostumbrada a tratar a los demás con familiaridad, y a menudo extendían esa actitud a los extraños.

─ Soy inspector de seguridad ─ era lo más cercano a la realidad que podía decir. Se sirvió un poco de té ─. Caminos, bosques, presas. Compruebo que todo es seguro e informo a mis jefes.

─ Con lo alejado que está Stardew de todo, me sorprende que envíen a alguien a verificar esas cosas─ la mujer sacudió la cabeza con asombro ─. Me imagino que no suele acabar en pueblos diminutos de las Tierras Altas.

─ No tanto como me gustaría─ le aseguró Harry. Eso hizo reír a Ma O'Malley.

─ Pues espero que disfrutes de la visita. No sé si ya tiene alojamiento, pero la pensión está justo aquí al lado, sobre el pub ─ comentó, sin dejar de sonreír ─. Solo dígale al camarero que necesita una habitación, y él lo acomodará.

─ Gracias, _ma'am_.

La mujer tenía que volver a la cocina, pero le dijo al joven que no tuviera prisa en marcharse. Le sirvió otro rollo de canela antes de desaparecer por la cortina que colgaba tras el mostrador.

Dándole un sorbo a su té, Harry sacó el rastreador del bolsillo de nuevo y lo comprobó. Allí seguía, la señal que indicaba la presencia de magia en el lugar. El rastro era débil, como si la magia se estuviera diluyendo por el tiempo, pero era inequívoca. No venía de Ma O'Malley, pero se concentraba en el local. Quizás el mago misterioso había pasado mucho tiempo allí.

Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, intentando decidir cuál sería el próximo paso. Necesitaba rastrear los alrededores. Pero, por el momento, no había magia oscura, ni una chispa, así que también podría informar al Departamento de Regulación de la Magia y dejar que se ocuparan ellos. Estaría en casa en cuestión de horas. Dudó y finalmente decidió que seguiría él con el asunto. En Londres no le esperaba más que un apartamento vacío. Podría llamar a Ron y Hermione, pero ellos estaban constantemente ocupados. Y, aunque no lo estuvieran, tampoco estaría muy seguro de querer verlos.

Se estaba preguntando cuando su vida se había vuelto tan gris cuando un niño entró corriendo en la tetería. Se detuvo frente a su mesa con un resbalón y miró a Harry. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas y le faltaba el aliento, pero su sonrisa era tan amplia que se encontró devolviéndosela casi sin querer. El pequeño, que no podía tener más de cinco años, se acercó y apoyó sus manitas en la mesa, poniéndose de puntillas para ver bien a Harry por encima de ella.

─ Hola.

─ Hola ─ aquellos ojos castaños eran los más enormes que Harry había visto nunca ─. ¿Cómo te llamas?

─ Soy Harry. ¿Y tú?

─ Soy Lyam Charles O'Malley ─ el niño, de repente muy formal, le tendió la mano y el joven notó como su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras correspondía al gesto ─. Es un placer conocerlo, señor.

─ Puedes llamarme Harry, cielo.

─ ¡Lyam!

La dueña de la tetería salió de la cocina una vez más, y se acercó para revolver el pelo del niño, que se abrazó de inmediato a su cintura y levantó la cabeza sin despegarse de ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

─ ¡He corrido hasta el río y de vuelta! ─ presumió. Luego, para sorpresa de Harry, se volvió hacia él e informó ─. Eso es muy, muy lejos, Harry. Antes no podía correr tanto.

─ Lyam, ¿Qué forma es esa de hablar a los mayores? ─ el tono de la mujer era de regaño, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su cara. El niño le sonrió a su vez.

─ No pasa nada, abuela. Me ha dicho que puedo llamarlo por su nombre, es mi amigo.

El joven se sintió momentáneamente desconcertado, pero una sensación cálida lo recorrió al recibir la sonrisa del niño. ¿Hacía cuanto que no se sentía bienvenido? En cuestión de un minuto había recibido más amabilidad que en el último año.

─ Está bien ─ le aseguró a la mujer ─. Lyam ha sido muy educado, y yo le he dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre.

─ Oh, entonces bien. Siéntate y te traeré algo de merendar, demonio ─ se volvió hacia Harry ─ No deje que le moleste, es un preguntón.

─ No se preocupe.

La mujer les sonrió a ambos y se metió otra vez en la cocina, mientras Lyam se sentaba en la mesa con Harry. El niño balanceó los pies en el aire, contento.

─ Yo soy de aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes contarme de dónde eres?

─ Soy de Londres ─ una sonrisa ─. Eres un niño muy educado.

─ Gracias ─ el pecho de Lyam se infló un poco, con orgullo ─. La abuela me ha enseñado. Dice que cuando sea mayor tengo que ser todo un caballero, y tengo que aprender desde ahora ¿Londres es un sitio muy grande?

Harry sintió ganas de reír ante aquella seriedad tan impropia para un niño, pero Lyam parecía muy contento por ser capaz de hablar como un adulto, y el auror se descubrió conquistado por el pequeño caballero al que le faltaban los dos dientes delanteros. Su abuela le trajo la merienda y se sentó con ellos mientras hablaban.

─ Allí también hay un río ─ le contó Harry al niño, que se inclinaba hacia delante para no perder detalle ─. Se llama Támesis, y es muy, muy largo.

─ ¿Más que el arroyo Dew? ─ Harry asintió y los ojos del niño se abrieron más─. Pues cuando sea mayor, correré todo el camino hasta el _Tametis_ y de vuelta. Puede hacerlo, ¿sabes? ─ se inclinó hacia Harry, como si quisiera contarle un gran secreto ─. Porque ya no tengo bichos creciendo dentro.

El auror lo miró desconcertado, apenas notando que, a su lado, la sonrisa de la mujer flaqueaba por los bordes.

─ ¿Bichos?

─ Aquí dentro ─ el niño se dio un golpecito en el pecho─. Tenía un bicho muy malo que quería comerme. ¡Ñam, ñam! Pero ya no. Ahora el bicho se murió, y yo puedo correr muy, muy, muy rápido…

─ Lyam, cielo, lleva el plato a la cocina.

El niño saltó de inmediato, obedeciendo la orden de su abuela, y se metió tras el mostrador. Ma O'Malley suspiró, ya sin sonreír, y Harry se volvió hacia ella.

─Lo siento, yo no…

─ No importa ─ la sonrisa de la mujer volvió, aunque algo más débil ─. Está tan feliz que se lo cuenta a todo el mundo, pero yo todavía tengo miedo de que vuelva en cualquier momento.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar?

─ Cáncer, en los pulmones ─ la mujer le dio un apretón a la mano de Harry al ver su expresión de horror ─. Es una especie de problema genético, ¿sabe? Mi hija, la madre de Lyam, ella… ─ esta vez fue Harry el que apretó la mano de la señora, que vaciló un momento antes de volver a sonreír ─. Pero Lyam se recuperó. Hace un par de semanas, simplemente empezó a sentirse mejor. Y cada día se encuentra más fuerte. Es un auténtico milagro.

Harry asintió. Se volvió hacia el niño cuando lo oyó volver de la cocina. De inmediato, y con una confianza que hablaba de un niño acostumbrado a sentirse seguro alrededor de los adultos, Lyam le echó los brazos al cuello y Harry lo levantó, sentándolo fácilmente en su regazo. El pequeño le sonrió una vez más, encantado.

─ ¿Quieres venir conmigo a correr hasta el arroyo? ¡Quiero hacerlo muchas veces!

El guijarro vibró en su bolsillo. El hechizo de rastreo reaccionó, calentándose contra su pierna. Había encontrado la fuente de la magia que impregnaba el lugar. La magia no provenía de Lyam, pero estaba fuertemente adherida a él. Salía de su boca, estaba enredada en su piel y entre su pelo, incluso podía ver un leve rastro en sus ojos. Alguien había usado un conjuro, uno muy potente, sobre aquel chiquillo, y seguía activo. El auror supo que, si ponía la mano en su pecho, sentiría la magia trabajando para limpiarle los pulmones.

Su mago misterioso no había usado la magia para fines domésticos. La había empleado para salvarle la vida a aquel niño, y lo había hecho a conciencia. Era el hechizo de curación más potente y extremo que Harry había sentido nunca.

Quien quiera que fuera, era increíblemente poderoso, y asombrosamente hábil.

─ ¿Harry? ─ Lyam lo miraba, con esos ojos enormes y vivos, y el auror sintió que le temblaba el corazón en el pecho.

─ ¿No estás cansado, compañero? ─ le revolvió el pelo con cariño y su corazón se le encogió una vez más cuando el niño apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Era el crío más dulce que había conocido jamás y, durante un momento, le hizo recordar un deseo que había enterrado profundamente durante los últimos años ─. Creo que tienes que tomártelo con calma. Si todavía quieres ir a correr mañana, te acompaño.

El niño levantó la cabeza de inmediato, escrutando a Harry como si intentara encontrar un signo de mentira en su cara.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Me lo prometes?

─ Claro ─ Lyam le dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Harry miró a la abuela, desconcertado, encontrándose con que la mujer solo sacudía la cabeza y sonreía. Menos de un minuto después, el pequeño dormía profundamente en brazos de Harry.

─ ¿Siempre es así? ─ susurró, sin atreverse a hablar en voz alta. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

─ Solo a veces. Es un niño muy intuitivo, ¿sabe? En seguida reconoce a las buenas personas, y quiere estar cerca de ellas.

Harry lo miró, con un nudo en la garganta, y solo atinó a frotar la pequeña espalda con una mano.

─ Es un encanto. Me alegro mucho de que se esté poniendo bien ─ le sonrió a la mujer ─. Es una suerte que lo descubrieran a tiempo.

Ma O'Malley titubeó un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza, como si tratara de espantar una idea. Luego alargó la mano y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el pelo de Lyam, enredándolo y desenredándolo, intentando encontrar las palabras.

─ No, en realidad… el médico nos dijo… Cuando comenzó, nos dijeron que no era nada ─ susurró la mujer ─. Un poco de asma, un catarro fuerte… No se nos pasó por la cabeza que…

─ ¿El médico no se dio cuenta?

─ No, no hasta que la cosa se puso verdaderamente mal ─ los ojos de la mujer se oscurecieron, y Harry solo pudo imaginar el dolor que era incapaz de expresar ─. Y entonces el doctor Maguire nos dijo que ya era tarde, y que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era llevarlo a casa, y esperar.

Harry apenas consiguió hablar a través del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

─ ¿Y entonces comenzó a mejorar?

─ Sin más. Una mañana dejó de toser. Ya no le dolía. Y empezó a hablar hasta por los codos otra vez ─ sacudió la cabeza una vez más ─. Creímos que podía ser, ya sabe, una mejoría antes de…

─ Sí.

─ Pero, cuando fuimos a la revisión, nos dijeron que no estaba. La cara del doctor ─ de repente, la mujer dejó escapar una risa amarga ─. Ese maldito viejo. Parecía casi decepcionado.

─ ¿El médico?

─ Ya lo había dado por perdido ─ confirmó la mujer ─. Estaba convencido de que no podía haberse equivocado, y nos obligó a repetir las pruebas para comprobarlo. Como si que el niño se pusiera bien fuera un insulto. El muy canalla.

Harry permaneció en silencio, pensativo. El médico, obviamente, era un inútil, y un mago había intervenido para curar a Lyam, pero no estaba tan seguro de lo que sabía la abuela al respecto. Cabía la posibilidad de que el mago hubiera actuado sin que nadie se percatara, pero ¿y si la mujer lo sabía? La idea de tener que _obliviatear_ a la amable señora lo hizo sentir incómodo, pero estaba obligado a mantener el Estatuto del Secreto… y, de repente, se le ocurrió que pasaría si el Ministerio quisiera borrar todo rastro de magia de aquel asunto.

Inconscientemente, sus brazos rodearon con más fuerza el cuerpo dormido del niño.

─ Ese médico es un imbécil ─ concluyó. Y su mago misterioso había cometido un acto ilegal con un buen propósito.

_Y, sabiendo eso, ¿qué hago ahora?_

* * *

Tenía que seguir con el rastreo. Dejó a Lyam, todavía dormido, en brazos de su abuela, y salió de la tetería. Todavía era temprano, y el sol pegaba tan fuerte y tan gris como solo podía hacerlo en Escocia. En comparación con Londres, donde el aire estaba tan caliente y contaminado que era casi denso en la boca, allí la brisa cortaba como una navaja.

Sacó el rastreador de nuevo y lo recalibró, eliminando el rastro que dejaba el hechizo de Lyam. De inmediato, las runas cambiaron y señalaron en una nueva dirección. Harry se metió la piedra en el bolsillo y se puso en marcha. No sabía si era por la hora o por el calor, pero no encontró a nadie en las calles.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a una puerta a solo unas calles de la tetería. La empujó, revelando una habitación estrecha, poco más que un pasillo en el que se apretujaban estantes llenos de tarros etiquetados a mano. Harry prácticamente tuvo que pasar de lado, temeroso de tirar algo al suelo, para llegar al mostrador, tras el que una mujer regordeta leía una novela romántica. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y una pequeña sonrisa le asomó a los labios.

─ Buenas tardes.

─ Buenas tardes ─ el rastreador en su mano estaba hirviendo, casi quemándole la palma. El rastro era mucho más fresco y constante allí. Se inclinó un poco sobre el mostrador, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la mujer, e intentó captar alguna señal en ella. Colocó la mano cerrada sobre el mostrador, esperando que la piedra reaccionara, pero no hubo cambios.

Intentó que la decepción no se reflejara en su cara. Se volvió, fingiendo examinar las estanterías, y sintió que la temperatura de la piedra oscilaba. La magia estaba impregnada en el ambiente, al igual que en la cafetería, y se desprendía ligeramente de los productos a la venta.

─ ¿Sabe lo que necesita?

─ En realidad, solo tenía curiosidad… ─ la vendedora asentió, el ceño ligeramente fruncido ─. Verá, soy inspector de seguridad rural. Y me preguntaba si usted podía ayudarme. No conozco los alrededores, y dado que lleva una tienda de productos naturales…

─ Oh, bueno. En general es una zona muy segura ─ le aseguró la mujer, sonriendo ─. Los senderos en el bosque están señalizados, y hay cancelas cerrando las partes peligrosas. El lago, el camino al acantilado.

─ ¿Saca de los alrededores todo lo que vende aquí?

La mujer lo miró, suspicaz, y paseó la mirada con nerviosismo por los frascos y las bolsitas. Harry comprendió que había metido la pata, y trató de tranquilizarla al decir:

─ No es que me importe, en realidad. Solo quiero saber qué tipo de plantas hay por aquí, por si hay algo venenoso o algo así─ improvisó ─. Es algo de lo que tendría que informar, ¿sabe? Para enviar antídotos o medicamentos especiales al hospital local, y cosas de ese tipo.

─Oh, ya. Supongo que tiene sentido. Todo lo que hay en esta tienda lo hacemos yo, o mi madre ─ le comentó, encogiéndose de hombros ─. Son los típicos ungüentos de hierbas, los de toda la vida. Ninguna de las plantas tiene nada de especial. Hay algunas que te sientan mal si las comes, pero nada que la gente no sepa, o que fuera a comer a propósito.

─ Eso es tranquilizador ─ rio Harry, aliviado al verla relajarse de nuevo ─. Entonces, ¿es todo artesanal?

─ Hasta el último frasco ─ le aseguró ─, es decir, todo lo que hacemos mi madre y yo, seguro. Hay una cosa o dos que nos prepara otra persona, pero él también lo hace con productos naturales…

Harry no tenía que preguntar cuales no habían sido hechos por ella y su madre. Se movió, apenas unos pasos, y ni siquiera necesitó el rastreador para sentir el poder que emanaba de la hilera de frascos. No parecían diferentes al resto, pero, una vez diferenció el rastro de la magia ambiental, prácticamente pulsaba contra su piel.

─ ¿Y esa persona conoce bien el bosque? ─ Harry pestañeó, tratando de parecer inocente ─. Necesito un guía.

─ ¿El señor Rogers? Bueno, supongo que podría─ la chica se encogió de hombros ─. Es británico, pero lleva unos meses viviendo aquí, así que…

Harry quería rogarle que continuara, pero en ese momento entró un hombre mayor, que le dirigió una sonrisa amigable antes de preguntarle a la mujer por lo que necesitaba. Harry observó en silencio como la joven envolvía uno de los frascos hechos por el tal señor Rogers y se lo entregaba al hombre, que salió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

─ Para la artrosis ─ le aclaró la vendedora a Harry, que la miraba con curiosidad ─. No sé que le pone, pero hacía años que no veía al señor Wallace tan activo. Le digo que Rogers hace milagros.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Bueno, es un tipo extraño. Solitario, pero a veces la gente es así. No tiene nada de malo ─ argumentó. Durante todo ese tiempo, había mantenido la novela romántica sujeta entre los dedos, y en ese momento la levantó, señalando a Harry con ella ─. Y dimos gracias de que estuviera cuando perdimos a los chicos Smith. A saber qué hubiera pasado con esos niños si no hubiera estado él.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─ Casi se matan, eso pasó ─ resopló la mujer, agitando el libro en el aire ─. Decidieron que querían vivir una gran aventura, y se metieron en el bosque. Cuando sus padres se dieron cuenta de que no estaban, se estaba haciendo de noche, y había empezado a llover.

«Los buscamos por todas partes, durante horas. Creo que todo el pueblo ayudó. Era casi media noche cuando oímos gritar a Clay en el bosque y… ─ la mujer cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, como si intentara darse valor para continuar ─. Joder, nunca había visto tanta sangre junta. Le juro que casi puedo olerla todavía.

Harry la miró sacudirse, como si intentara quitarse los recuerdos de encima, y espero a que continuara. Finalmente, la mujer fue capaz de hablar otra vez.

─ Robby se había abierto la cabeza contra una roca. El chico estaba inconsciente, con una brecha en la frente y frío como un témpano, pero al menos respiraba. Lo llevaron al médico tan rápido como pudieron, pero el doctor Maguire apenas lo miró ─ la chica apretó los labios ─. El viejo dijo que no podía hacer nada, que era evidente que había sufrido lesiones cerebrales y no había manera de ayudarlo.

─ A ver si lo adivino, ¿les dijo que se lo llevaran a casa y esperaran?─ murmuró Harry, a través de los dientes apretados. Ella asintió.

─ Su frase favorita ─ confirmó la chica con amargura. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en su boca ─. Entonces apareció Rogers, todo lleno de barro y con uno de sus mejunjes. Les dijo a los padres que se lo pusieran en la herida…

─ Y el niño se recuperó.

─ Después de eso, le pedimos que comenzara a participar en el negocio ─ la herborista sonrió ─. La lesión de Robby no era tan grave, ¿sabe? Solo necesitaba un buen antiinflamatorio y contener la hemorragia, eso nos dijo Rogers. Seguramente el niño hubiera sobrevivido de todas formas, pero…

─ Lo entiendo.

Mejor que ella, de hecho. Harry dudaba de que Robby Smith hubiera sobrevivido sin la intervención de Rogers, y tuvo la sensación de que la chica pensaba lo mismo, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

─ ¿Y se venden mucho, sus productos?

─ Mucho ─ confirmó ella, haciendo un gesto hacia el estante ─. ¿Ha ido al salón de té de Ma O'Malley? Debería, sus rollos de canela son impresionantes. Ella se lleva por lo menos un bote semanal del ungüento para la congestión de pecho…

* * *

Harry salió de la herboristería con las señas para llegar a la cabaña de Rogers. Ya no cabía duda de que se trataba de su mago misterioso.

Su mirada vagó por el manto verde que rodeaba Stardew, pensativa. Estaba oscureciendo con mucha rapidez, y la idea de adentrarse en el bosque, en busca de la casa de Rogers, no le parecía atractiva ni con toda la magia a su alcance.

Quizás debería instalarse en la pensión, y esperar al día siguiente. Rogers no era un mago violento, ni llamaba la atención de forma excesiva, pensó. Se había limitado a usar su magia para ayudar a unos niños, y eso estaba muy lejos de poder considerarse maligno.

Podía esperar un día para decirle a un tipo que intentara ser más discreto. Porque Harry ya había decidido, dijera lo que dijera su jefe, que no iba a hacer nada en contra de Rogers. _Que se joda el Estatuto. Que se joda el departamento._

¿No tenían magia justo para lo que hacía Rogers? ¿Para usarla en algo que mereciera la pena?

Había comenzado a caminar calle abajo, en dirección al pub, cuando el rastreador de su bolsillo, todavía activo, comenzó a vibrar. Literalmente, la piedra comenzó a sacudirse, como un ser vivo al que le hubiera aplicado descargas eléctricas. Harry cerró los dedos alrededor de ella, y no pudo evitar gritar y dejarla caer. Estaba fría, tanto que su solo contacto le había dejado una marca de quemadura en la mano.

Con el corazón desbocado, el auror vio como la piedra rebotaba por el pavimento varias veces antes de detenerse, todavía vibrando. Se agachó, sacando la varita. Nunca había visto una reacción tan violenta del objeto, ante ningún tipo de magia. Con cuidado, empujó el rastreador con la punta de la varita, dándole la vuelta para dejar las runas talladas hacia arriba y vio, estupefacto, como el rastreador se partía en dos con chasquido antes de dejar de moverse.

* * *

Desde la esquina de la calle, Ely Rogers observó al joven agacharse y comprobar el objeto que había caído de su mano. Lo vio recoger las partes rotas, y mirar alrededor, sin dejar de sujetar firmemente la varita, y luego examinar las sombras cada vez más oscuras con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara que algo surgiera de entre ellas, antes de sacudir la cabeza y echar a andar calle arriba.

_Harry Potter. _

Admitía que había sido un shock. Después de tanto tiempo, lo último que esperaba era verlo a él allí, en ese rincón, su rincón, perdido de las Tierras Altas, pero se dijo que tenía sentido. De alguna manera, el destino siempre se las apañaba para ponerlos a los dos en primera línea, frente a frente, como si esperara de ellos una suerte diferente a la que siempre los había acompañado.

Aunque esta vez, reconocía que su imprudencia había tenido mucho que ver. Lo del pequeño Lyam había sido algo estúpido, fruto de un momento de debilidad, pero no podía arrepentirse de ello. Lo de Robby… no había podido dejarlo estar, y había sido como ponerse una señal luminosa en la frente. Pero tampoco se arrepentía.

Eran sus elecciones, sus decisiones, y estaba dispuesto a vivir con ellas. Que hubieran traído hasta su puerta al salvador del Mundo Mágico era un efecto secundario, inesperado, al que no tardaría en ponerle remedio.

Aunque eso supusiera dar la cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Harry llegó a su destino. Las farolas eran eléctricas, pero, mientras bajaba la calle principal, el auror tuvo la extraña impresión de que tintineaban como llamas y que cada paso lo llevaba más lejos de la realidad. Se estremeció de forma involuntaria bajo el aire frío, y apretó el paso.

La única pensión del pueblo estaba muy cerca de la tetería, en la calle donde se congregaban los negocios. Estaba encima del pub local y, cuando Harry empujó la puerta del pequeño bar, todas las voces se acallaron y las miradas cayeron en él. En silencio, el joven se abrió paso hasta la barra atestada y le sonrió al camarero, un hombre moreno de mediana edad tan grande como una montaña.

─ Buenas noches. Quisiera saber si tiene habitaciones libres.

El hombre lo miró de hito en hito durante un largo minuto, deteniéndose en la mochila que le colgaba del hombro, las gafas y el pelo que, a aquellas horas, parecía un nido de pájaros.

─ ¿Eres el nuevo amigo de Lyam?

Harry pestañeó como un búho unos segundos, hasta que la pregunta consiguió entrar en su mente, y sintió que una pequeña sonrisa le tiraba de los bordes de la boca. Bajo la atenta miraba de los clientes del pub, que parecían expectantes, asintió, y fue como si el enorme e intimidante escocés sufriera una metamorfosis. Sus ojos se volvieron cálidos al instante, como pequeños trocitos de chocolate, y su boca dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

─ ¡Eres Harry!

Fue como un pistoletazo de salida. Los parroquianos –que debían ser la mitad de la población local ─ comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, todos a la vez, pisando las conversaciones ajenas y riendo tan fuerte que hacían temblar las vigas del techo.

─ Soy Jack ─ le dijo el camarero, con una voz potente que ni siquiera tenía que forzar para hacerse oír entre el gentío. Sacó una jarra limpia de debajo de la barra y la llenó de cerveza antes de plantarla delante de Harry ─. Lyam nos dijo que su amigo vendría. Tenemos una habitación preparada, pero primero hay que cenar.

─ ¿Cuándo…?

─ Todo el mundo conoce a Lyam. Es el futuro Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña─ Jack se rió entre dientes ─. Y si dice que tenemos que tratar bien a su nuevo amigo, que le ha prometido correr mañana con él hasta el río y de vuelta, lo hacemos sin rechistar.

Harry lo miró con asombro, pero se sentó y le dio un trago a la cerveza, mientras Jack se volvía y gritaba en dirección a la cocina. Una mujer, tan menuda como el camarero enorme, se asomó por la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Su expresión se suavizó al fijar los ojos en Harry y desapareció en la cocina, solo para salir tres segundos después con un plato de estofado que puso delante del chico.

─ Ma O'Malley no mentía. Flaco como un palo, con ojos bonitos pero tristes ─ recitó la mujer, con un acento escocés tan marcado que Harry tardó casi un minuto en entender el sentido de la frase. Cuando lo logró, sintió que enrojecía, y la mujer estalló en carcajadas ─. Tranquilo, tesoro, que nadie va a comerte.

El joven le sonrió, luchando contra la vergüenza, antes de que la señora le guiñara un ojo y volviera a la cocina. Salió poco después, llevando platos que fue repartiendo por la sala con la agilidad de una atleta.

─ Bueno, Harry, ¿qué has venido a hacer a nuestro rincón de las Tierras Altas?

El chico tragó de golpe, casi ahogándose con el estofado. Dio un sorbo de cerveza, bajo la mirada divertida del camarero, y se encogió de hombros. A su espalda, alguien rió con fuerza. La puerta se abrió y se cerró a su espalda, y alguien saludó a gritos.

─ Trabajo para el gobierno.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el pub. Harry intentó ignorarlo, a pesar del escalofrío que corrió repentinamente por su espalda.

─ Verifico la seguridad de los pueblos pequeños ─ aclaró, satisfecho con su mentira a medias ─. Básicamente, si creen que puede hacer falta una carretera nueva, más efectivos de policía o unos cortafuegos, me mandan a mí a ver qué se puede hacer. Me paso la vida de un lado a otro.

Aquello pareció ser suficiente. Unos segundos después, las conversaciones se retomaron, y Harry sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. La gente de Stardew, como la de la mayoría de los pueblos aislados, era acogedora, pero precavida por naturaleza. A nadie le gustaba que alguien viniera de fuera a cambiar su vida, y menos en los lugares donde se habían desarrollado sus propias rutinas y formas de hacer las cosas.

─ Así que vienes a ponernos una carretera nueva, ¿eh?

─ O no ─ se encogió de hombros, volviendo a atacar su plato. El estofado estaba increíblemente bueno ─. Mi jefe nunca gasta un centavo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. A menos que os invadan los irlandeses con tanques, creo que voy a limitarme a escribir un informe y pasear por el bosque.

Jack dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada, y Harry sonrió a su vez. Una ventaja de haberse criado en el mundo muggle, y seguir pasando tanto tiempo en él, era que podía hacer su trabajo sin miedo a que lo tomaran por loco. La mayoría de sus compañeros tenían que recurrir al camuflaje –ridículo, en el mejor de los casos ─ y a los hechizos de manipulación para conseguir lo que necesitaban. A él le bastaba con sentarse y ser simpático.

─ Bueno, si es por pedir, podrían enviarnos un pediatra nuevo ─ gruñó Jack, sin dejar de servir cervezas ─. El doctor Maguire tiene como cien años, y el viejo haría más jubilado que en la consulta. No sé si tienes algo que decir sobre eso, pero…

─ ¿El pediatra?─ preguntó Harry. Recordó las conversaciones que había mantenido aquella tarde y sintió que su irritación crecía por momentos ─ ¿El médico que da los casos por perdidos antes de tiempo?

─ Ese mismo. Viejo cabrón.

Harry asintió. Tratando de mantener la calma, y su magia bajo control, volvió a centrarse en su plato. Evidentemente, no tenía autoridad sobre quién ejercía la medicina en Stardew, pero podía _deslizar_ mágicamente la sugerencia de que el doctor Maguire debía jubilarse en la mente de las autoridades locales. No era la opción más ética, y ni siquiera legal, pero había cosas, decidió, que no podían permitirse. De no haber intervenido ese misterioso mago, no sería uno, sino dos niños muertos, y todo por la incompetencia del médico. Y eso era solo la parte que Harry sabía.

─ ¿Cómo es que lleva tanto tiempo ejerciendo aquí?

─ No siempre fue tan malo ─ intervino la cocinera, sentándose junto a Harry en la barra ─. Hace como veinte años, o treinta, cuando todavía se pagaba con gallinas y se usaban sanguijuelas para tratar la neumonía, era bastante decente.

Harry no sabía si reír o indignarse por completo. La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, como si entendiera su dilema, y sacudió la cabeza.

─ Stardew está muy lejos de todo. No hay muchos médicos recién licenciados que quieran ejercer la medicina en mitad de ninguna parte.

Se oyeron voces dándole la razón desde todos los rincones del bar. Alguien soltó un taco muy florido con la palabra "médico" en medio, y estallaron las carcajadas.

─ No, no es eso ─ un hombre mayor intervino desde el extremo de la barra. Golpeó su jarra contra la madera, obviamente irritado, y la multitud guardó silencio ─. Es culpa de los Flaers. Esos imbéciles pretenciosos.

─ Harold…

─ ¡No me digas que no, Roger! ─ le gritó al hombre que había querido interrumpirlo ─. Tú eres demasiado joven para recordarlo, pero pusieron al viejo Maguire de médico. Le dieron el puesto de por vida, y él se lo pasó al idiota de su hijo ─ miró a Harry, que debía parecer muy confuso, porque aclaró, bajando el tono ─. Eso fue hace cuatro generaciones. Van pasándose el puesto de padres a hijos, los muy inútiles. Y ninguno ha sido ni medio decente haciendo su trabajo. Lo mismo pasará cuando Tom Maguire se muera, ya veréis.

─ Pero… ─ Harry sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de comprenderlo ─. ¿Por qué siguen manteniendo el puesto, si son tan terribles?

─ Pues porque nadie más puede tenerlo ─ aclaró Harold. Atento a las palabras del anciano, Harry apenas notó las miradas nerviosas que se intercambiaban a su alrededor ─. El último, la pobre Susanne…

─ Déjalo, Harold ─ la cocinera se levantó y se acercó a Harold, colocándole una mano en el brazo con delicadeza y usando la otra para hacerle soltar la jarra casi vacía de cerveza ─. Es tarde, y no hay necesidad de remover el pasado. Te acompaño a casa.

─ Pero, Mimi…

Alguien más se levantó, ofreciéndose a acompañarlos. El joven tomó el otro brazo de Harold y entre los dos lo sacaron con delicadeza del pub. Mimi, la cocinera, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y dejó un beso en su mejilla arrugada mientras salían por la puerta.

─ Disculpa al viejo ─ susurró Jack, cuya voz no podía evitar resonar por toda la sala ─. Su nieta, Ally, murió el año pasado, y eso lo dejó hecho pedazos. Necesita buscar culpables.

Hubo un seco murmullo generalizado antes de que la gente empezara a salir del pub, como si el triste recuerdo fuera la señal de cierre. Harry apartó su plato todavía a medias, incapaz de comer ni un bocado más.

─ ¿Qué fue? ─ se atrevió a susurrar, sin mirar a Jack. El camarero, que había comenzado a recoger las jarras abandonadas en el mostrador, ni siquiera lo miró.

─ Una neumonía. No la trataron a tiempo.

Y Harry no tenía que preguntar quién no la había tratado a tiempo.

Sintió un acceso de náusea. Lo poco que había podido tragar se convirtió en una bola densa y agria en su estómago. Su magia ondeó contra su piel, inestable de nuevo, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para contenerla. Necesitaba una ducha y dormir unas cuentas horas. Al día siguiente retomaría su búsqueda del mago misterioso, aunque no estaba seguro de con qué fin. Él, o ella, había salvado la vida de varios niños. ¿Se suponía que tenía que detenerlo por ello?

_Ahora no puedo volverme loco con esto. _

Se volvió para preguntarle a Jack donde estaba su habitación, y se sorprendió al verlo mirando a un punto a espaldas de Harry, con el ceño fruncido. El joven siguió su mirada. El pub tenía sistema de calefacción, pero, como buen edificio antiguo, tenía también una enorme chimenea de piedra en la que cabría un hombre de pie. Al entrar, había estado rodeada de parroquianos bebiendo, pero ya se habían dispersado y Harry tuvo el primer vistazo a la figura de pie junto al hogar, mirándolo fijamente.

Era él. Y no era él. Y Harry Potter sintió como su cabeza oscilaba como si le hubiera dado un martillazo, cuando los ojos que nunca había esperado volver a ver se clavaron con calma en los suyos.

─ Ely, ¿no te vas? ─ la pregunta de Jack pareció llegar desde muy lejos, mucho más que la voz sedosa y oscura que respondió.

─ No, Jack. Tengo que hablar con el señor Potter un momento.

* * *

**Los primeros capítulos, evidentemente, nunca tiene demasiada gracia. Eso sí, recomiendo encarecidamente los rollos de canela recién hechos. Son buenos para el alma.**

**Nos vemos pronto. Que tengan días y vidas felices. **


	2. 2 Por caminos oscuros

**Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, el interés por la historia y el tiempo que se han tomado para leer. Es maravilloso leerlos y saber que están ahí. Y, sin**  
**más dilación, en el bosque...**

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a su autora. Gracias, J.K., por permitir que soñemos con él. **

* * *

**2\. Por caminos oscuros**

─ Siéntate, Potter. Si te desmayas esto será mucho más complicado.

Harry no creía que aquello pudiera ser más complicado. O más confuso. O parecerse más a una pesadilla, pero no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Se limitó a tambalearse, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana, e intentó convencerse de que no estaba enloqueciendo.

─ Tú… tú…

─ Yo ─ suspiró Ely Rogers ─. Quizás deberías tomarte un minuto. No vomites aquí dentro, a Jack no le gustaría tener que fregar.

La mirada de Harry se desvió al _muggle_, que miraba de uno al otro como quien ve un partido de tenis especialmente intenso. Se había olvidado por completo de su presencia. En su defensa, tenía que decir que estaba ocupado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no sufrir un ataque de pánico.

─ ¿Os conocéis? ─ preguntó el camarero con precaución, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Harry, dejando claro que él también esperaba un desmayo. Ely Rogers tuvo el descaro de sonreír, como si todo aquello no fuera más que una broma muy elaborada, y el joven auror en parte esperaba que lo fuera. Una broma o la caída definitiva de su mente en la locura.

─ Hace tiempo─ contestó en cambio Rogers, mirando a Harry─. El señor Potter y yo llevábamos mucho sin vernos. Y me temo que nuestra última conversación no fue muy agradable, para ninguno de los dos.

Su sonrisa no flaqueó en ningún momento mientras hablaba, y Harry solo pudo preguntarse cómo era posible que sonriera con semejante recuerdo en mente.

_Mírame…_

Era, literalmente, sonreír recordando tu último aliento.

─ Bueno ─ la voz escéptica de Jack interrumpió sus pensamientos macabros. El escocés miró de uno al otro una vez más, con expresión preocupada, antes de lanzarle a Ely un manojo de llaves que él atrapó al vuelo ─. Si vais a quedaros hablando, cierra tú, por favor. Tengo que ir a buscar a Mimi a casa de Harold. Le puedes decir a Harry donde está su habitación ─ sus ojos cayeron en el chico, que todavía no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra ─. ¿Está bien, amigo?

El joven lo miró, comprendiendo que le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de no quedarse a solas con Rogers, pero no la tomó. Se limitó a asentir por la cabeza, bajo la atenta mirada del otro mago, y solo miró como Jack cogía su abrigo y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la calle.

El silencio que siguió al sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue largo y denso. La madera crujía, el fuego crepitaba, y un tembloroso Harry se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro de la sala, revolviéndose el pelo con las manos, sin parar, sin poder quedarse quieto. De vez en cuando, su mirada iba a parar a la alta figura junto a la chimenea, pero la desviaba igual de rápido, incapaz de enfrentarse a aquella visión. Era demasiado para asimilarlo, y era ciertamente aterrador.

─ ¿No vas a decir nada?

─ Se supone que estás muerto ─ no era la mejor frase para romper el hielo, pero fue la única que acudió a su mente. Todo lo demás, todo lo que podría haber dicho, palideció ante la única certeza que lo había acompañado durante años.

El bufido que salió de los labios de Rogers fue sorprendente. Parecía casi divertido, como si volver de entre los muertos fuera algo tan rutinario que ni siquiera podía tomárselo en serio.

─ Te vi morir ─ insistió Harry, que en realidad no sabía qué respuesta estaba esperando. ¿Qué atravesara flotando la pared y le confirmara que en realidad era un fantasma? ¿O qué había bebido demasiada cerveza y estaba sufriendo alucinaciones en medio del pub lleno?

─ Es evidente que no ─ contestó Rogers en cambio. Su sonrisa torcida tenía un cariz burlón, como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry. Y, tratándose de quien se trataba, no era del todo descabellado ─. Estoy vivo, Potter. Vivo, de pie, aquí, delante de ti.

─ Pero… ─ Harry no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar. Así que se dejó caer en una silla, con un golpe seco, y contempló el rostro, conocido y extraño, de Severus Snape.

Era él. No podía ser otra persona. Era su boca, con esa mueca burlona. Era su mandíbula, su voz ronca y profunda. Su forma de arquear las cejas, sus ojos negros, esa mirada certera que parecía querer atravesarlo. Era, incluso, la forma en la que entrelazó los dedos tras sentarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que tendrían que estar un rato allí hasta que el joven auror reaccionara.

Pero, no era él. No era su pelo, demasiado grueso y pesado, demasiado suave. No era exactamente la forma de su rostro, demasiado anguloso, demasiado perfectamente cincelado. No era su nariz, grande pero no lo suficiente como para recordarle al pico de un ave. No era su piel, que juraría que nunca había parecido ni rozada por el sol. No podía ser Severus Snape, porque se suponía que Snape estaba muerto.

Pero allí estaba, sentado frente a él, con una expresión burlona que hubiera reconocido entre un millón.

─ ¿Vas a recuperarte en algún momento del shock, Potter? No tengo ganas de pasar aquí la noche.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, le ordenó a su corazón que se tranquilizara, y volvió a mirar a su antiguo y, hasta hace un minuto, fallecido profesor.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que esté con vida? ─ preguntó al fin, decidiendo asumir lo que veían sus ojos. Snape le dirigió una sonrisa que era casi divertida.

─ Piensa un momento, Potter. Era un agente doble─ le recordó ─. ¿De verdad crees que no me planteaba como podría morir, a manos de uno u otro bando? Estar preparado para la serpiente era lógico.

─ No, no hablo de eso ─ lo cortó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo una ligera quemazón en el pecho ante los recuerdos ─. Supongo que tenía un antídoto. Siempre pensé que no había podido tomarlo a tiempo. Lo que no entiendo es… _te encontré_. Encontré lo que _quedó_ de ti.

Eso borró cualquier atisbo de sonrisa del rostro de Snape. Retrocedió, casi pegando la espalda a la pared, y sus ojos negros se entrecerraron en dirección a Harry. El joven, por otro lado, sintió el ligero acceso de nausea que siempre había acompañado a aquel recuerdo. Solo pensar en ello hacía que su estómago se retorciera, pero no era nada comparado con lo que había ocurrido la noche tras la batalla, al volver a la Casa de los Gritos, y encontrar lo que, hasta entonces, creía que era el cuerpo sin vida de Severus Snape.

─ Imagino que no fue una visión agradable.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Escrutó una vez más el rostro extrañamente desconocido de Severus Snape, en busca de respuestas, y se encontró con una mirada precavida, como si el antiguo espía estuviera calculando sus fuerzas.

─ Lo que viste fue… un efecto secundario del antídoto ─ Severus sacudió la cabeza ─. Admito que apenas recuerdo lo que pasó después de que te fueras. A partir de ese punto, todo fue… oscuridad.

Más que asqueado, o nervioso, Snape parecía estar analizando cuidadosamente su mente, como si buscara un detalle que se le hubiera escapado hasta entonces. Poder hablar de la noche de tu propia muerte, con alguien que la había presenciado, pensó Harry, tenía que ser una experiencia cuanto menos curiosa.

─ Pero sobreviviste. Y te ocultaste aquí ─ Harry sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por el giro de los acontecimientos ─. Tú eres Ely Rogers. Eres el mago al que me han mandado a buscar.

─ Eso parece.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó el joven, dejándose llevar por su propia curiosidad ─ ¿Por qué esconderse? ¿Por qué no decirle al mundo que sigues vivo? Saben que eres un héroe, saben…

─ Ya, algo he oído ─ cortó Severus, con la boca curvándose en una mueca de amargura─. Severus Snape, héroe trágico. Amor no correspondido conduce a un hombre a luchar para siempre por el bien mayor. Héroe y salvador del Mundo Mágico.

─ No tiene nada de malo ser un héroe ─ murmuró Harry, sin poder contenerse. Snape bufó de nuevo.

─ ¿A ti como te va con eso? No me interesa, Potter ─ prosiguió antes de que Harry pudiera responder ─. No quiero ser un héroe. Ni un mártir. No quería pasar por años de juicios que solo expondrían mi miseria al mundo. Ya he vivido teniendo que soportar a dos egocéntricos que se creían paladines de la verdad, y no me apetece cruzarme con más.

A eso, Harry no tenía nada que replicar. Snape había sacrificado más por un mundo que le daba la espalda de lo que jamás nadie podría saber. Si quería desaparecer tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. Se lo había ganado.

Y él estaba allí para…

─ Mierda ─ gruñó. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, dejándolo todavía más revuelto de lo que ya estaba. A pesar de lo que había pensado antes de encontrarse con Snape, supo que aquello era demasiado enorme para ser pasado por alto ─. Se supone que tengo que dar un informe el lunes sobre lo que ha pasado en este pueblo. ¿Qué le diré al departamento? ─ miró a Snape, que parecía todavía molesto, y suspiró ─. Se supone que no quieres llamar la atención, pero has estado usando la magia entre los _muggles_ sin ningún recato. Y ahora el Ministerio querrá una explicación.

─ ¿Explicación?

─ Sí, explicación. Un motivo convincente de que porqué hay magia activa en una comunidad totalmente _muggle_─ se frotó los ojos, repentinamente agotado ─. Querrán saber quien la realizó, querrán saber qué hechizos se usaron exactamente y querrán…

─ Querrán anularlos ─ finalizó Snape. Harry asintió, y el silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellos. El antiguo profesor observó el rostro del que una vez fue su alumno. La expresión de Harry era resignada, agotada, la de alguien mucho mayor que sus años, que había visto demasiado y había perdido demasiado. Incluidas sus ganas de luchar por lo que considerara correcto.

Severus Snape se pusó en pie de golpe. A pesar de la pérdida de su levita –lamentablemente, los pantalones vaqueros y los jerseys de punto no aportaban el mismo dramatismo – el movimiento consiguió que el joven retrocediera en su asiento, sobresaltado, y le prestara toda su atención.

─ ¿Y qué harás al respecto, Potter? ─ le soltó, negándose a dejarse ablandar por esos ojos verdes llenos de dolor ─. ¿Quieres que te señale la casa de Robby Smith, para que entres y le abras la cabeza de una pedrada? Así se anularía lo que he hecho.

─ Yo no…

─ ¿O quizás quieras la dirección de algún anciano reumático, al que mis ungüentos ayudan a levantarse de la cama? Podrías ir, con tus colegas aurores, y ponerte a partir piernas.

─ No juegues conmigo, Snape ─ murmuró el joven, poniéndose en pie también. En algún rincón recóndito de su mente, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que era casi de la misma altura. Para el niño que había sido, él era grande como la vida ─. No simplifiques esto. No se trata del motivo por el que haces las cosas. Las leyes existen por algo.

¿_Eso_ acababa de salir de su boca? Durante un momento, Harry Potter se odió profundamente a sí mismo. Odió cada célula de su cuerpo, y todo en lo que se había convertido.

─ ¿Te estás oyendo, Potter? ─ le escupió Snape, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos ─. Aquí está el crío que se saltaba todas las reglas para ayudar a un amigo, convertido en el perro faldero del Ministerio.

─ Eso no es cierto.

─ ¿No lo es? ¿No estás deseando llamar a tus colegas, para que me pongan una bota en la garganta y deshagan lo poco que he hecho aquí? ─ Los ojos de Snape se ensombrecieron, y su voz bajó una octava, convertida en un susurro oscuro y denso ─ ¿O vas a hacerlo tú mismo? ¿Vas a colarte en el dormitorio de Lyam O'Malley y volver a llenarle los pulmones de tumores que se lo comerán vivo?

Harry no supo cuando llegó la varita a su mano, pero, de repente, la tenía contra la garganta de Snape. Su magia, siempre al borde del estallido, salía despedida como chispazos rojos de la madera, y uno de ellos voló hacia el rostro del pocionista. Él no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando le cortó la piel, dejando una alargada línea sangrante sobre su pómulo.

Entre sus dientes apretados y con el corazón atronándole en los oídos, Harry descubrió que todavía era capaz de hablar.

─ Yo no… soy… un monstruo.

─ Lo sé de sobra, Potter ─ Snape ni siquiera pestañeó. Solo alzó la mano y apartó la varita de su garganta, sin preocuparse de que lo pudiera pasar, y miró directamente a los ojos de su interlocutor ─. Te diré una cosa. En este mundo solo hay dos tipos de personas, las estúpidas y las muy estúpidas. Las primeras hacen lo que creen correcto. Las segundas no tienen ni siquiera esa excusa. Plantéate bien la que quieres ser.

La mano de Harry cayó laxa a su costado, todavía sosteniendo la varita. Escrutó los ojos de Severus, buscando una respuesta que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba, y en cambio encontró una serenidad que parecía imposible en el Snape que había conocido solo unos años antes. ¿Eran siquiera la misma persona?

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ayudaste a esos críos?

─ Porque soy un estúpido, Potter ─ se encogió de hombros, y la sonrisa divertida y burlona volvió a su boca, aunque no llegaba a sus ojos ─. Porque soy un cabrón presuntuoso y egoísta que siempre va a necesitar demostrar que es más listo que el otro, sea un médico rural o un adolescente problemático.

Sus miradas quedaron conectadas, negro contra verde, durante largos e intensos segundos. Segundos en los que Harry supo que Snape no le contaba toda la verdad, pero tampoco podría hacer que lo admitiera por mucho que lo intentara, y en los que Severus se encontró sintiendo una tristeza que creía haber dejado atrás, cuando se repetía una y otra vez que la única forma de sobrevivir era esconderse profundamente dentro de sí mismo. Solo que esta vez la tristeza no era suya, y le hizo preguntarse qué había pasado dentro del joven durante aquellos largos años.

Fue Harry quien finalmente rompió el contacto visual. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo, recogió su mochila, que había quedado olvidada junto a la barra del pub, y miró a Severus con expresión interrogante.

─ Hay tres habitaciones arriba ─ señaló Severus con tono indiferente, haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras al fondo de la sala ─. La que esté abierta será la tuya.

─ Gracias ─ el joven caminó hacia las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha, pero se detuvo con un pie en el primer escalón y habló, sin mirar a Severus, que ya caminaba hacia la puerta del pub ─. Me iré mañana al mediodía. Diré que el mago, quien quiera que fuera, ya se ha ido. Intenta ser más discreto a partir de ahora.

El pocionista no respondió, y Harry tampoco se quedó a esperar que lo hiciera.

* * *

Su dormitorio resultó ser el más alejado por el pasillo. No era más que un cuarto con una cama, un escritorio y un armarito, pero la cama era lo bastante grande como para rodar por ella, y Harry se desvistió como un autómata de dejarse caer encima, como si hubiera estado cargando todo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

_Bueno, ¿no era la vida un poco, una enorme, mierda?_

De entre todos los magos que podrían haber vuelto de entre los muertos… tenía que ser Snape. De entre todos, el único al que Harry sentía que todavía tenía mucho que decirle, y el único con el que nunca reuniría el valor de hablar con sinceridad. El único al que había odiado con fervor –ni siquiera Voldemort, ese enfermo cabrón, había sido receptor de tanto odio por su parte-, y el único que, sin embargo, lo había sacrificado todo. Por él.

_¿Destino, estás ahí? Que te jodan. Espero que se te folle un pez con una zarza venenosa._

Le entró la risa floja. Se giró hasta quedar boca arriba y contempló el techo de madera, pensando. Realmente, no había pensado, ni por un minuto, en delatar a Snape. Ni mucho menos en deshacer lo que había hecho por esos niños. Solo que… quería tan desesperadamente hacer las cosas bien, por una vez. Demostrar que sabía hacer su trabajo.

Pero podía dejar pasar aquello. Sonrió. Podía levantarse, ir a desayunar a la tetería de Ma O'Malley, y correr con Lyam hasta el río. Cuando volviera a Londres, diría a su jefe que no había ningún mago del que preocuparse. La vida en Stardew seguiría su curso.

Y así, dejándose llevar por ese pensamiento, por fin cayó dormido.

* * *

_Oscuridad. Piedra y acero. Los olores profundos del bosque que conocía. Las sensaciones que eran tan familiares como su propio rostro._

_Y el deseo. Un deseo atroz y animal que corría por sus venas, reptaba por su piel, se enredaba entre sus dedos. _

_Harry contempló a la criatura que se movía en la oscuridad. En realidad, solo veía su sombra, recortada entre los árboles, imposiblemente deformada por la luz de la luna. Ella, eso, lo que fuera, caminaba con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. No hacía crujir las hojas, no rompía las ramitas, no asustaba a las pequeñas criaturas que se escondían en el suelo. _

_No, ella solo causaba terror en los humanos._

_Un frío, un frío antiguo y lleno de maldad, de deseo desesperado, saturaba el ambiente. Ella estaba allí, esperando, y su furia no conocía límites. Porque alguien estaba interfiriendo._

_Pero nadie podía hacerle frente…_

* * *

Harry se despertó con las sábanas pegadas a la piel por el sudor. Su corazón latía fuera de control y, durante un momento, creyó que estaba en su apartamento, en Londres, y que lo que lo había despertado era la alarma de su reloj.

Hasta que vio la varita frente a su cara y, tras ella, el rostro demudado de ira de Severus Snape.

─ ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Potter?

─ ¿Yo? ─ gimió Harry, tratando de arrastrarse hacia el cabecero de la cama, y tanteando en busca de sus gafas y su varita al mismo tiempo ─. ¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí?

La expresión de Severus no cambió. Con su mano libre, encontró las gafas que Harry había dejado en la mesilla y se las lanzó al regazo, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita. El joven se las puso y pestañeó, intentando despejarse. La única luz se colaba entre las cortinas entreabiertas, y dejaba ver el rostro, ensombrecido y furioso, del pocionista. Si un rato antes los ojos negros estaban llenos de serenidad, ahora despedían fuego.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ Harry se movió con cuidado, saliendo de la cama mientras la varita seguía su recorrido y su propietario lo miraba como si quisiera hacerlo pedazos ─. Si no me lo explicas no puedo hacer nada por ayudar.

─ ¿Te enseñan eso en la escuela de aurores, Potter? ─ le escupió Snape ─. Hablar suave y moverte despacio, mientras un loco furioso te apunta con una varita.

─ Supervivencia básica ─ retrucó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Su mirada se desvió hacia el escritorio, sobre el que había arrojado su ropa antes de meterse en la cama. La varita estaba también allí, enredada entre las prendas, y el joven se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado y, sobretodo, tan estúpidamente confiado ─. ¿Qué quieres, Snape?

─ Abrirte en canal ─ resumió el pocionista ─, pero, antes, quiero saber que cojones has hecho con el crío.

─ ¿Crío? ─ intervino Harry, olvidando de golpe todo intento de acercarse a su varita. Un mal presentimiento anidó repentinamente en su estómago ─. ¿Qué crío?

Severus se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un ademán desesperado. Su varita bajó un poco, y la expresión del mago pasó de la ira al dolor en apenas una milésima de segundo. El mago parecía absolutamente derrotado y herido, y el joven sintió que el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta se convertía en un ascua ardiendo.

─ Lyam ─ susurró Severus, confirmando los peores temores de Harry ─ . Lyam O'Malley ha desaparecido.

El auror sintió que sus rodillas cedían, pero consiguió controlarse lo suficiente como para apoyarse contra la pared antes de caer. Miró el rostro de Snape, buscando cualquier indicio de mentira, por pequeño que fuera, pero solo encontró el mismo horror que lo inundaba a él por completo.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo mierda ha pasado?

─ Hace menos de una hora ─ susurró Severus, con la varita ya baja ─, su abuela fue a ver como estaba y se encontró con la cama vacía. Todo el mundo lo está buscando, pero parece que se lo haya tragado la tierra.

Harry se puso en pie y se lanzó a por su ropa. Mientras se ponía los vaqueros, tuvo el breve pensamiento de que había estado desnudo delante de Snape, pero lo descartó al segundo siguiente. No había tiempo para mierdas ni vergüenza. Se puso la sudadera sin molestarse en buscar la camiseta, y se metió la varita en el bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros.

─ Tenemos que ayudar a buscar.

Snape no lo negó. Lo siguió mientras bajaba las escaleras y cruzaba el pub hasta la calle. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera, Harry comenzó a oír los gritos. Voces de adultos, agudas, cansadas y asustadas, diciendo el nombre de Lyam. Se estremeció.

─ ¿Y tu primera idea fue venir a por mí? ─ preguntó, mientras el pocionista y él enfilaban la calle principal. Snape resopló, un sonido de pura frustración.

─ Durante un momento, pensé que habías avisado a tus jefes, y que ellos se habían llevado al niño ─ sacudió la cabeza ─. No se me ocurren muchas maneras de sacar a un niño de su cama en plena noche, con su abuela en la habitación de al lado, y sin dejar ni rastro.

─ Puedo verlo ─ aceptó Harry. A pesar de la ira que sentía al verse retratado de esa forma, podía entender que Severus pensara algo así. De estar en su lugar, él habría llegado a la misma conclusión.

Lyam y su abuela vivían junto al salón de té, que a aquellas horas debería estar desierto, pero una pequeña multitud se reunía en la calle. Muchos llevaban linternas, algunos todavía estaban despeinados y en pijama, y todos, sin excepción, parecían aterrados y llenos de ira.

Los dos magos se abrieron paso hasta la entrada de la casa. Ma O'Malley estaba en la puerta, discutiendo a gritos con un hombre que, por su ropa, debía ser policía de Stardew. El hombre parecía empeñado en empujar a la mujer al interior, mientras ella intentaba apartarlo.

─ ¡Fuera de mi camino, Bryan! ¡Te he dicho que te apartes!

─ Greer, por favor ─ el hombre, que debía tener unos cincuenta años y una triple XL de talla de pantalón, sonreía tal y como lo haría con un niño díscolo. Puso las manos en los hombros de Ma O'Mallley y su gran bigote de morsa se meneó con diversión ─. Creo que estás montando un escándalo innecesario. ¿Has mirado bien en la casa? Quizás el niño se ha escondido en un armario.

Harry hizo una mueca. El hombre era un Vernon Dursley con acento escocés y uniforme oficial.

─ ¿Crees que no lo he comprobado? ─ le chilló la señora O'Malley, tratando en vano de soltarse de su agarre ─ . ¿Crees que mi nieto no respondería si lo llamara? ¡Se lo han llevado!

─ Estás montando un drama, Greer. Te digo que el niño se habrá metido en un armario y se habrá dormido ─ el policía puso los ojos en blanco, como si la desesperación de la mujer frente a él fuera cosa de risa, y se volvió hacia la multitud reunida a su espalda ─. A casa, todo el mundo. Esto no es un circo. Si veo a alguien en la calle, yo…

No había terminad la frase cuando la mano de Ma O'Malley golpeó su cara. La bofetada le cruzó la boca y Harry vio, con satisfacción, como su bombín salía volando mientras él tenía que sujetarse al quicio de la puerta para no acabar por los suelos.

─ Nunca cabrees a una abuela escocesa ─ murmuró Snape. A pesar de lo tenso de la situación, Harry estuvo tentado de reír.

La mujer pasó al lado del hombre caído y corrió hacia la gente reunida, que no se había movido a pesar de la orden del policía. Su mirada cayó en Harry y Severus, que se habían abierto paso al frente del grupo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

─ Señor Rogers…

─ _Ma'am_ ─ para sorpresa de Harry, Snape tomó las manos de la mujer entre las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos antes de decir ─: Harry y yo buscaremos en el bosque. Ambos tenemos formación militar, y yo conozco bien la zona. Daremos con él, _ma'am_. Lo prometo.

_¿Formación militar? Supongo que puede considerarse de esa manera._

Ella asintió, sin apartar la mirada del rostro serio de Severus, antes de volverse hacia la multitud. De inmediato, ellos también empezaron a repartirse las zonas de búsqueda, y en menos de dos minutos había media docena de grupos, marchando en diferentes direcciones. La desesperada abuela siguió al grupo que buscaría en las calles del centro, mientras que los dos magos tomaban el camino contrario, en dirección al bosque.

─ ¿Por dónde empezamos? ─ preguntó Harry. En circunstancias normales hubiera querido estar al mando, pero era Snape quien conocía la zona, no él, y el pocionista era una de las pocas personas, se percató el auror, del que se fiaría para enfrentarse al peligro.

─ Los senderos son la forma más rápida de moverse─ dijo sin dejar de avanzar ─. Quien se llevara a Lyam, lo hizo a pie. De lo contrario, su abuela hubiera escuchado algo.

Harry asintió.

─ ¿Y si ha entrado en la maleza?

─ ¿En la oscuridad?

El auror, de pronto, se encontró corriendo. Casi habían llegado a los límites de Stardew. A solo unos metros, se alzaban ya los árboles, como una pared infranqueable, y Harry ya prácticamente esprintaba hacia ellos.

─ ¡Para! ¡Potter! ─ Snape agarró su brazo y tiró para frenarlo. El joven lo miró por un segundo, con el rostro deformado por la ira, y retomó su camino ─. ¡Harry!

El hombre se detuvo a unos metros y se volvió. Donde estaban la única luz provenía de una farola solitaria, una indicación de donde acababa la civilización y empezaba el bosque, pero fue suficiente para que Severus viera la sombría determinación que lo espoleaba.

─ Tenemos que pensar las cosas ─ intentó hacerlo razonar. Sacó la varita ─. Hay un motivo por el que propuse que nosotros fuéramos al bosque.

─ Hechizo de rastreo ─ murmuró Harry. Su ansiedad desapareció, y de repente se sintió muy estúpido. Se miró las puntas de los zapatos, tratando de ocultar de Snape su rostro, que ardía de pura vergüenza ─. Yo solo…

─ Sí ─ gruñó Severus, sin dejarlo terminar ─. Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

El auror sacó la varita. No era solo un mal presentimiento. Era una sensación cada vez más y más pesada, más y más espantosa, que le decía que si no encontraban a Lyam pronto, lo que ocurriría sería mucho peor que todo lo que pudieran imaginar.

Lanzaron el hechizo de rastreo a la vez. Durante unos segundos, nada cambió. El aire de Stardew, que solo unas horas antes a Harry le había parecido suave y tranquilizador, se le antojó de repente denso y amargo como el alquitrán, y se encontró con una idea que se formaba en su mente, un pensamiento que iba tomando forma…

La voz de Severus lo devolvió a la realidad. El pocionista mantenía la varita en alto, y alrededor de ella se estaba formando una madeja de hilo plateado que se iba deshaciendo lentamente en al aire, como si alguien tirara del extremo en dirección al bosque. Harry miró su propia varita, de la que se deslizaba una línea que pronto se unió a la de Snape, casi fundiéndose con ella, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

─ Al final parece que sí entraron en la maleza ─ suspiró el espía. Harry asintió.

─ Démonos prisa.

* * *

Caminaron siguiendo el rastro de plata, que se iba desprendiendo de sus varitas según avanzaban. El silencio del bosque solo lo rompían sus respiraciones, y el movimiento de los pequeños animales a los que asustaban a su paso. Con el hechizo de rastreo activo no podían convocar luces, así que se guiaban por la luz de la luna, que apenas les permitía distinguir siluetas entre las sombras.

─ Esto es muy extraño ─ susurró Severus. Se movían muy cerca uno del otro, para no perderse en la oscuridad, y Harry se estremeció al sentir su aliento contra la mejilla mientras hablaba. Era muy, muy frío ─. Hay algo que no me gusta.

─ ¿Quién demonios se lleva a un niño en mitad de la noche, por el bosque? ─ asintió Harry ─. Y esta sensación…

A pesar de que no podía verlo en la oscuridad, notó el movimiento de la cabeza de Snape, dándole la razón en silencio. Desde que habían entrado en el bosque, no podía quitarse de encima la idea de que los observaban, a pesar de que la oscuridad hacía casi imposible orientarse, y cualquier sonido a su espalda hubiera sido como el disparo de un cañón.

El auror estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando una mano suave le tocó la boca. Durante un momento de confusión, creyó que los largos dedos que le pellizcaban el labio inferior eran los de Snape. Fue entonces cuando un olor rancio, de humedad y podredumbre, le llenó los pulmones. Una segunda mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo derecho, y los dedos que tocaban sus labios presionaron, intentando que los separa.

No llegó a gritar. Tiró, intentando soltarse, y usó la mano izquierda para separar los dedos desconocidos de su boca. Lo que tocó tenía el tacto de la tela húmeda, pero lo apretó en el puño y empujó para apartarlo de él, pero quien quiera que fuera tenía una fuerza brutal. Mantenía su brazo derecho bajo, firmemente inmovilizado, haciéndole imposible usar su varita para defenderse.

─ ¡_Reducto_!

El haz de luz blanca iluminó el claro por un segundo. Lo que fuera que retenía a Harry saltó, moviéndose tan deprisa que el hechizo apenas lo rozó, y se ocultó entre los árboles. El auror apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a tomar aliento cuando otra mano, esta vez la de Severus Snape, se cerró sobre su hombro y tiró de él hacia atrás. Chocó contra el cuerpo del pocionista mientras este retrocedía, llevándolo entre los árboles tan rápido como podía.

─ ¿Qué era esa cosa?

─ No lo sé ─ estaban completamente sumidos en la oscuridad. Los hechizos de rastreo se habían extinguido y ni siquiera la luna lograba colarse entre el dosel de ramas. Harry estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición al sentir de nuevo una mano alrededor de su boca, pero el olor fresco de la hierbabuena y la canela lo detuvieron. Era Snape ─. No hagas ruido.

Algo se movía a su alrededor, lenta, suavemente. Encajado entre un árbol y el cuerpo de Snape, Harry solo podía ver un leve ondeo de la oscuridad, como si una hoja se meciera con el viento. Pera aquella cosa, lo que quiera que fuese, rondaba en torno a su escondite con la paciencia de un lobo y, aunque no hiciera ningún otro sonido, el auror podía oír el susurro de su ropa, apenas un leve roce que el silencio del bosque amplificaba mil veces.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, paralizados. La mano de Snape seguía sobre su boca, pero Harry estaba agradecido por ello. Tenía la impresión de que sentir el pulso firme del pocionista era lo único que impedía que cediera ante el pánico y, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que el otro hombre lo mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, sospechaba que él tenía el mismo efecto sobre Snape.

_La oscuridad y el miedo hacen extraños compañeros de batalla. _

Por fin, la mano en su rostro desapareció. La siniestra presencia parecía haberse desvanecido y, cuando el cuerpo de Severus dejó de sostenerlo, Harry se derrumbó contra el árbol más cercano, respirando con dificultad.

─ _Lumos_ ─ susurró. Podía ser estúpido, podía atraer de nuevo a la criatura, pero necesitaba luz. Con urgencia, más de lo que necesitaba su próximo aliento. Cuando su varita obedeció, lo sorprendió encontrar a Severus Snape a apenas un paso, apoyado en un tronco y en el mismo estado que él.

─ ¿Qué infiernos era eso? ─ jadeó Severus. Harry sintió cierto alivio al ver que no era el único que temblaba. Negó con la cabeza, sin saber que responder, y trató de ponerse en pie. Sus rodillas amenazaron con ceder, pero mantuvo la espalda contra el árbol y se obligó a estabilizarse.

─ Puede ser cualquier cosa ─ alzó la varita un poco por encima de su cabeza, tratando de ampliar su rango de visión ─, nunca había sentido nada parecido.

─ Ni yo. Y ambos tenemos experiencia de sobra con engendros malignos ─ gruñó Severus, irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Parecía haberse recuperado, pero ahora había un rictus de tensión en su boca que no había estado allí antes ─. De todas formas, Escocia es un paraíso para las criaturas mágicas, incluidas las peligrosas. Puede que lo hayamos atraído al usar la magia.

─ Es probable ─ coincidió Harry. Por fin, su cuerpo pareció recuperar la capacidad de movimiento. Se situó al lado de Snape, que escrutaba las sombras, y respiró hondo ─. Gracias por ayudarme.

El pocionista lo miró, con una ceja enarcada. Con la luz tenue de la varita iluminándolos, sus ojos parecían pintados con tinta fresca, y eran mucho más humanos de lo que Harry recordaba. O, al menos, mucho menos fríos.

─ Es la fuerza de la costumbre. La próxima vez dejaré que te destripen ─ el auror puso los ojos en blanco. Y ahí se iba cualquier intento de conversación civilizada, pero una parte de él encontró diversión en su hostilidad. Por lo menos, el rencor que le tenía Snape era genuino y fundamentado.

─ Tenemos que movernos ─ le recordó Snape tras unos segundos. Harry asintió. Tenían que encontrar a Lyam, y cada segundo contaba. Sin embargo, esta vez dejó que fuera el pocionista el único que realizara el hechizo de rastreo. Perderían en precisión, pero ahora sabían que necesitaban estar alerta. Si aquella cosa volvía, tenían que ser capaces de verla acercarse.

Pronto, el hilo plateado volvía a deslizarse desde la varita de Severus. El mago la alzó por encima de su cabeza, comprobando que el rastro serpenteaba entre los árboles, de vuelta en la dirección en la que habían sido atacados. Avanzaron hombro contra hombro, atentos a los movimientos del bosque.

Solo habían caminado unos metros cuando Snape dejó escapar un siseo entre dientes.

─ ¿Snape? ─ Harry siguió la dirección de su mirada y sintió que el corazón se le congelaba a medio latido ─. No, no, no… ─ se escuchó susurrar, avanzando a trompicones entre las raíces y las ramas caídas.

A solo unos metros, el hechizo de rastreo parecía haberse enredado por completo. El hilo, que debía flotar muy levemente por encima del suelo marcándoles el camino, se había convertido en una madeja que se deshilachaba en todas direcciones.

─ Lo haré yo. Anúlalo ─ exigió, mirando a Snape. El pocionista obedeció incluso antes de que terminara de hablar. Hizo un movimiento con la varita, como si intentara soltar la hebra plateada.

Severus gritó cuando el hilo, en lugar de soltarse, se enredó alrededor de su muñeca. Harry olió a carne quemada y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se abalanzó sobre Snape, enarbolando su propia varita como si fuera un cuchillo y atrapó con ella la tira de plata, que oscilaba en el aire en dirección a la garganta del pocionista. Cayeron al suelo, el auror encima del ex profesor, luchando por mantener la cuerda lejos de él. No era fácil. Se retorcía y se lanzaba como una serpiente, tratando de escapar y llegar hasta Snape.

El hombre gritó una vez más cuando la tira de plata consiguió deslizarse lo suficiente como para enredarse alrededor de su hombro izquierdo. Horrorizado, el joven vio como la tela de su jersey se disolvía como si la hubieran sumergido en ácido, y el olor de la carne quemado volvió a llenar el aire. Severus aulló de dolor. Y Harry, en un último intento desesperado, trabó la cuerda entre sus dedos y tiró, arrancándola de la piel de Snape.

Más tarde, al sentir la garganta en carne viva, supo que había gritado hasta quedarse sin aire. En aquel momento, solo supo que dirigió la varita que todavía sostenía al hilo de plata, que intentaba cortarle la mano izquierda en dos, y le prendió fuego.

Cayó hacia atrás, con medio cuerpo todavía encima de Severus, mientras el _incendio_ consumía la tira plateada, convirtiéndola en ceniza que se desvaneció en el aire. La llama azul iluminó el bosque por un momento, y Harry vio su mano, cortada casi hasta el hueso, sangrando sobre las hojas caídas.

Sobre un charco de sangre más antiguo. Uno que estaba casi seco, y cuyo rastro se perdía en todas direcciones.

* * *

─ Snape, despierta ─ una voz. Una que sonaba familiar, y extraña a la vez. La conocía, pero nunca había sonado tan amable. No cuando se dirigía a él ─. Vamos, Severus, no me obligues a llevarte con un _mobilicorpus_. O haré chocar tu cabeza contra todos los árboles del camino.

Vale, ese tono era más conocido. Y un poco irritante, aunque no tanto como el dolor de su hombro izquierdo, o su muñeca derecha. Ese dolor era una jodida pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro sucio y pálido de Harry Potter, apenas iluminado por la luz tenue de su varita. Le sangraba el labio inferior y llevaba las gafas torcidas, pero parecía entero.

El espía se incorporó a una posición sentada, y dejó escapar un siseo cuando el dolor lo sacudió, a punto de hacerlo caer otra vez. Todavía sentía el brazo izquierdo, pero no de la manera en la que se suponía que debía sentirlo. Estaba ahí, pero parecía que miles de agujas le estaban perforando la piel y, a la altura del hombro, que esas agujas habían sido sumergidas en ácido antes de clavárselas.

Intentó volver la cabeza para ver el estado de su herida, pero la mano de Potter lo detuvo antes de que pudiera completar el movimiento.

─ No… no hagas eso ahora ─ le pidió, con lo que Severus supuso que era un intento de sonar convincente ─. Cuando lleguemos a… cuando lleguemos a un lugar más seguro podemos echar un vistazo. Ya he hecho un hechizo para contener la hemorragia, y otro para preservar la circulación en el brazo ─ le aseguró, componiendo una especie de sonrisa temblorosa ─, por eso duele de esa forma.

─ ¿Sabes hacer esos hechizos? ─ Ni él tenía muy claro si pretendía sonar sarcástico o solo estaba asustado.

─ Lo aprendí en la Academia. Soy bu-bueno en ellos ─ de nuevo, Potter intentaba sonar convincente, pero la voz le fallaba. Snape lo miró, deseando soltar una dosis de la irritación que llevaba dentro, pero entonces vio las lágrimas rodar por su cara. Y la mano que acunaba torpemente contra su pecho.

─ Por el amor de Merlín… ─ Severus no pudo contener el horror de su tono. La sangre empapaba la sudadera de Harry, goteaba en su regazo y se escurría hasta el suelo. Sin embargo, el auror no se movía. Seguía sosteniendo su varita en alto, pálido y tembloroso, manteniendo su pequeño espacio iluminado, seguro.

Y había usado la energía que le quedaba para evitar que Severus perdiera el brazo.

─ Vale, Potter. Respira ─ le ordenó ─. Solo cierra los ojos y aguanta, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Sí.

Severus colocó la mano derecha, la única que podía mover con facilidad, sobre el hombro del auror y se concentró, rezando por que aquello no los hiciera pedazos.

─ Uno, dos… tres.

Y con una profunda respiración, los desapareció a los dos.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Puede que Stardew sea un lugar pacífico, pero nunca se sabe que aguarda en la oscuridad del bosque._

_Ah, y quizás debería haber advertido algo. Soy un poco bestia para esto de las "cicatrices de batalla". Mi lema es "si tiene que sufrir, va a sufrir", por mucho amor que_  
_les tenga a los personajes. _

_En cuanto a ustedes, lectores pacientes que han llegado hasta aquí, solo les deseo que tengan días y vidas felices. Nos leemos pronto. _


	3. 3 Camina y déjame seguirte

**Hola a todos los que decidan pasar por aquí. Siento la espera, pero estoy con demasiadas cosas a la vez, y mi cerebro (y mi portátil) decidieron irse al **  
**infierno al mismo tiempo. Aunque creo que la parte que tuve que rehacer me quedó mejor que la que tenía. Creo... **

**Bueno, ya me alargaré después. Solo me queda decir que lo reconocible es de J.K. Rowling. Y a leer. **

* * *

**3\. Camina y déjame seguirte**

─ Respira, Potter. Despacio. Ya sé que duele.

_Dolor_ era una forma suave de describirlo. Y aún así, con los ojos cerrados, peleando contra la inconsciencia que pretendía arrastrarlo, Harry se encontró aferrándose a ese dolor. Al dolor, y a la voz profunda que no dejaba de decir su nombre.

─ Un poco más, Potter ─ un toque en su cabeza. Dedos largos en su mejilla, luego en sus labios. Fueron amables al separarlos, apenas lo suficiente para que un líquido frío y espeso le llenara la boca. Su amargor le contrajo la garganta, pero esta vez la mano gentil fue inflexible ─. Es una poción de regeneración de sangre. No la escupas.

La voz no admitía replicas. Había en ella un matiz de desesperación, algo de agotamiento, pero ni un ápice de hostilidad. Era profunda y algo áspera, quemada por el whisky y el humo, el tipo de voz que hacía que el corazón se esforzara en latir más deprisa con cada palabra. Una parte de la mente de Harry, embotada y agotada, se permitió pensar en lo que sentiría si esa voz susurrara en una oscuridad más íntima, una de la que no quisiera escapar tan desesperadamente.

Igual que los dedos largos que le apartaban el pelo de la frente, la voz no lo abandonó. Seguía diciendo su nombre mientras el dolor se volvía más agudo e insoportable, y cuando parecía que iba a devorarlo por completo.

─ Estoy intentando cerrar la herida, pero no puedo hacerlo con magia ─ le dijo, y había en su tono un matiz de ira ─. Cada vez que lo intento vuelve a abrirse. Tengo que coser y necesito…

Harry no llegó a saber lo que necesitaba. El dolor era atroz, era monstruoso, lo hacía desear sumergirse en la oscuridad. Pero la mano en su pelo no lo dejó marchar. Lo mantuvo atado a la realidad, no dejó de acariciarlo, no permitió que enloqueciera por mucho que lo deseara.

De nuevo, líquido amargo y denso entre sus labios. Con la garganta en llamas por los gritos de los que no era consciente, Harry bebió con desesperación, deseando cualquier cosa que lo aliviara.

─ Un poco más ─ rogó la voz. Y el dolor volvió, una vez más, sacudiéndolo hasta los huesos, como si estuvieran derramando ácido sobre su cuerpo. No, no sobre todo su cuerpo. Solo un punto, uno, que parecía estar ardiendo y deshaciéndose en un millón de astillas.

Su mano izquierda quería desprenderse de su brazo y Harry, de haber podido, le hubiera concedido su deseo.

─ Ya está. Ya está ─ la voz sonó baja, apenas un susurro, pero las palabras se deslizaron en la mente de Harry como un bálsamo. El dolor menguaba, poco a poco, hasta que fue un ascua ardiente que se desvanecía con lentitud─. No debería volver a abrirse.

Harry suspiró. Eso sonaba bien, aunque no tuviera ni idea de a qué se refería. Pero la mano seguía en su pelo, y las señales que enviaba el resto de su cuerpo hablaban de calor y seguridad.

La oscuridad ya no parecía tan aterradora. Y lo último que oyó antes de dejarse llevar por ella fue a la voz, esa voz…

─ Descansa un poco, Harry…

* * *

Severus vendó la mano que descansaba en su regazo. Lo hizo con el mismo cuidado que pondría en proteger un ingrediente raro y valioso. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no confiaba en que Potter la recuperara por completo.

El hechizo descontrolado había fundido la carne hasta llegar a los delgados huesos que cubría. La palma se abría en dos, como una siniestra boca sin dientes, y todos los intentos de cerrarla con magia habían sido inútiles, cada nuevo fracaso arrancando gritos de dolor de Potter, hasta que Severus se había rendido a la evidencia. No le quedaba más remedio que coser, a la manera _muggle_, y rezar para que funcionara.

Si la herida volvía a abrirse, no sabría que más hacer.

Una punzada en su hombro izquierdo le recordó lo cerca que había estado de sufrir el mismo destino. La magia había sido suficiente para cerrarla, al igual que la herida superficial de su muñeca, pero no se engañaba. Un par de centímetros más de profundidad, un segundo más con el hilo mágico contra su piel… Si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos del joven que ahora yacía inconsciente, hubiera tenido que recoger su brazo del suelo del bosque.

_O mi cabeza._

Lo observó con cuidado, deteniéndose en esos rasgos que había creído conocer tan bien. Sin las gafas, el parecido con su padre era mucho menor, como si la huella de James Potter se desvaneciera, _pero_, se percató Severus, _tampoco acababa de parecerse a Lily_. Sus rasgos eran más firmes, menos dulces. La transición a la madurez había permitido, al fin, que Harry Potter tuviera un rostro propio.

_O quizás es que ya no estás obcecado en verlos a los dos en él. _

El pocionista bufó, irritado consigo mismo, y colocó la mano de Potter sobre las sábanas.

Volvió a deslizar los dedos por el pelo del auror, casi en un acto reflejo, antes de ponerse en pie bruscamente y salir de la habitación. No era una persona física, nunca lo había sido. Pero, se dijo, había sufrido heridas suficientes como para saber que el contacto amable, por poco que fuera, podía marcar la diferencia entre sucumbir al dolor o soportarlo.

Que él nunca lo hubiera tenido no lo hacía menos consciente de ello.

* * *

Tardó en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Pestañeó un par de veces, aturdido, hasta que las sombras se aclararon, y pudo intuir formas borrosas en la penumbra. Tanteó con la mano derecha, en busca de sus gafas, y sintió alivio al encontrarlas un poco más allá de donde acababan las suaves sábanas. Estaba en una cama, no excesivamente grande, pero sí cómoda, y se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos un segundo y saborearlo, antes de ponerse las gafas y tratar de averiguar dónde estaba.

No había nada que pudiera usar como punto de referencia. No estaba en su habitación de la pensión, pero el lugar no era mucho mayor. El único mueble, aparte de la cama, era una sencilla mesita, y había una única ventana con las cortinas echadas.

Se sentó, y tuvo que esforzarse para no volver a caer. Su cuerpo se negaba a sostenerlo y su mente era incapaz de enfocarse en un solo pensamiento. Las imágenes iban y venían como destellos, confusas y caóticas. Apretó los dientes, luchando contra la migraña que parecía querer partirle la cabeza en dos, y se obligó a concentrarse, hasta que una sola idea, una sola imagen, puso en orden todas las demás.

_Snape. Severus. _

Lo último que recordaba era la mano del antiguo profesor en su hombro, firme a pesar de la sangre que le resbalaba por la muñeca. Sus ojos negros llenos de determinación. El dolor punzante e insoportable de su mano izquierda, que mantenía por reflejo escondida contra su pecho, sin atreverse a mirar. Los dedos largos de Snape en su pelo, anclándolo a la cordura.

Miró alrededor, tratando de dar con el sobrio pocionista, y sus ojos encontraron un tenue resplandor que se derramaba por la puerta entreabierta.

A pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo, Harry se tambaleó a través de la habitación hasta poder apoyarse contra el quicio, y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la estancia del otro lado. Vio una chimenea encendida, una lámpara de pie y un viejo sofá de cuero, del tipo en el que simplemente te hundías cuando el día había sido demasiado largo. El lugar hubiera parecido muy vacío si no fuera por los libros. Se amontonaban en los rincones, alrededor de la lámpara, llenaban estanterías y hasta sobresalían por las esquinas del sofá. Era un auténtico caos, y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Había algo acogedor allí, algo amable que parecía encajar del todo con el hombre apoyado en la encimera de la cocina.

En silencio, el joven auror observó los movimientos de Snape. Cada uno era propio de un depredador. Que estuviera en un terreno seguro no importaba, solo significaba que podía bajar ligeramente la guardia, y dejando al descubierto la agilidad y el aplomo de sus pasos en calma. Harry había conocido a aurores de élite que, a su lado, parecerían niños empezando a andar.

Todavía ignorando su presencia, Severus se detuvo, regalándole una visión completa de su espalda, y la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Harry. Era… terrible. No había otra forma de describirlo. Era el mapa del sufrimiento de toda una vida. Las cicatrices dibujaban un cuadro, viejo y ya gastado, pero todavía muy visible, de los largos años pasado como espía… como carne de cañón. Harry se encontró pensando en Voldemort, que solo había visto en aquel hombre un siervo al que utilizar, y en Dumbledore, que había querido un mártir al que sacrificar, y los odió profundamente a los dos. Y sintió un orgullo fiero e inesperado por Severus Snape, que había luchado y sobrevivido a pesar de todo.

─ ¿Estás mejor, Potter? ─ La pregunta lo sobresaltó, y un segundo después se sintió imbécil. Por supuesto que Snape sabía que estaba allí.

Harry se adentró en la sala, agradecido porque el temblor de sus rodillas hubiera desaparecido, y caminó hasta detenerse junto a Snape. Su antiguo profesor frunció el ceño ligeramente, clavando sus ojos negros en la cara de Harry.

─Estoy bien ─ le aseguró. Snape, sin mediar palabra, tiró con suavidad de su mano izquierda, que Harry mantenía acunada contra su cuerpo, y comenzó a apartar la venda para examinarla.

─ No se ha abierto ─ y el pocionista parecía aliviado. Harry se atrevió a bajar la mirada, y sintió nauseas ante la visión de su carne, enrojecida y precariamente unida por grueso hilo rojo. Desvió la vista mientras Severus volvía a colocar la venda, y sus ojos cayeron, inevitablemente, en el hombro izquierdo del otro mago.

─ Tu brazo…

─ Está bien. Los hechizos que usaste impidieron daños mayores ─ Snape soltó su mano ─. Y yo que creía que habías alcanzado tu techo con el _expelliarmus_. Estoy impresionado.

─ En realidad, los hechizos de tareas domésticas son los que mejor se me dan ─ le sonrió, burlón─. Deberías verme zurciendo calcetines.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

─ Podrías dar las gracias por haberte salvado la mano, Potter ─ le gruñó, solo para ver cómo reaccionaba. Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron ligeramente, pero, para estupor de Snape, en ellos había más risa que molestia.

─ Podrías dar las gracias por salvarte el cuello─ le replicó el auror─. Nunca pensé que le salvaría el pellejo a Severus Snape. Casi merezco un monumento.

─ Diez puntos para Gryffindor, Potter. ¿Te sientes ya mejor?

─ Teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que das puntos a Gryffindor, creo que ahora si puedo considerarme un mesías ─ se burló ─. O quizás tantas experiencias cercanas a la muerte han acabado por ablandarte, profesor.

─ Debe ser eso ─ le confirmó Severus, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de disimular la satisfacción que aquella conversación le provocaba. Siempre le habían gustado las batallas verbales, y nunca había pensado que encontraría en Harry un contrincante a su nivel─. Es la única explicación posible para que no te haya estrangulado mientras dormías.

─ Mucha gente te lo hubiera agradecido.

Y, tan rápido como había comenzado, la diversión de Severus se terminó. Potter desvió la vista, como si pensara que había hablado demasiado, pero no antes de que el hombre viera la amargura que oscurecía sus ojos. El antiguo profesor se preguntó si el joven era consciente de lo fácil de leer que era su mirada. O quizás no lo era, y Severus tenía deformación profesional tras tantos años necesitando descifrar las emociones ajenas.

─ Bueno ─ suspiró Potter, poniendo fin al silencio incómodo entre los dos ─. ¿Y ahora qué? No podemos quedarnos sentados sin hacer nada. Tenemos que encontrar a Lyam.

El pocionista asintió.

─ No estoy seguro ─ admitió a regañadientes ─. Nuestra mejor opción era el hechizo de rastreo, pero, después de lo ocurrido…

─ ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ─ cuestionó Harry ─. Nunca había visto nada igual. Fue como si la magia se volviera en nuestra contra.

─ Más bien, como si la naturaleza del hechizo hubiera cambiado ─ aclaró Severus, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, tratando de descifrar lo ocurrido ─. Cada conjuro canaliza la magia hacia un propósito concreto. Es muy difícil que, siendo correctamente ejecutado, pueda cambiar su objetivo.

─ Pero lo hizo ─ le recordó el auror. Chasqueó la lengua, pensativo ─. ¿Y lo que nos atacó?

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Esa cosa podría haberle hecho algo a nuestra magia?

Severus lo miró fijamente, hasta que Harry se vio obligado a desviar la mirada, incómodo, pero el pocionista en realidad no lo estaba viendo a él, sino que intentaba reconstruir todo lo ocurrido durante el ataque de la criatura. Potter había estado a unos pasos por delante de él desde que se adentraron en el bosque. Cuando se había detenido repentinamente, Severus creyó que había dado con algo, pero, al mirar con más detenimiento, vio aquella cosa. Sus ojos, entrenados para distinguir sombras entre las sombras, habían captado la silueta alta y extrañamente deforme, y habían enviado una señal de alerta a su cerebro. Por instinto, había atacado, y alejado al auror del peligro.

─ No me tocó ─ concluyó al fin, concentrándose en Harry ─. No sé que era, pero, para influir en mi magia de esa manera, necesitaría contacto y tiempo. Y, aunque se me hubiera acercado…

─ ¿Hay algún ser mágico capaz de hacer algo así? ─ resumió el joven, asintiendo.

─ ¿Y tiene algo que ver con la desaparición del niño?

─ No parece casualidad que un niño entre en el bosque, y esa cosa aparezca. ¿Podría ser un fantasma o…? ─ rápidamente negó con la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo ─. No. Me tocó, y era sólido y tenía fuerza.

─ Y huyó de mi hechizo, lo que significa que la magia puede dañarlo.

Harry asintió.

─ Pero no tenemos pruebas, ni forma de encontrarlo si no sabemos que es. Vamos a ciegas.

Miró su mano herida, en silencio, y, bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, intentó mover los dedos, que apenas sufrieron un suave espasmo, pero no llegaron a cerrarse del todo.

─ La recuperación llevará tiempo ─ el pocionista intentaba sonar tranquilo, pero ambos sabían lo que se escondía detrás sus palabras. La herida era profunda y los esfuerzos del profesor la habían salvado, pero que recuperara su funcionalidad era otra cosa. Los dos tenían la experiencia suficiente como para saberlo.

─Necesito mandar un mensaje ─ Cuando habló, y a pesar de todo, la voz del auror era serena ─. No creo que nos manden ayuda desde Londres, pero no pierdo nada por probar. Además, tendré que avisar de que retrasaré mi vuelta unos días. Tanto si Lyam aparece como si no, tengo que averiguar qué es esa cosa.

Severus lo observó de hito en hito durante un minuto, preguntándose en qué momento el joven al que había despreciado se había convertido en el hombre ante él. Debió pasar, pensó con cierto deje de ironía, cuando él no estaba mirando.

* * *

El jefe de aurores Glasgow permanecía despierto. No importaba que fuera sábado por la noche, que estuviera agotado, o que a veces sintiera que su mente podía partirse en dos por el esfuerzo inhumano al que la sometía. Siempre estaba allí, en su despacho, sumergido entre informes, con la firme convicción de que lo hacía importaba. De que su sacrificio importaba.

Había cosas, sin embargo, que irritaban sobre manera a Mike Glasgow. Que la gente no se percatara de que los aurores eran algo más que un uniforme. Que no apreciaran el sacrificio diario que realizaban sus hombres y mujeres. Que utilizaran su departamento para hacer propaganda al maldito Ministerio, como si no fueran más que las coristas de una celebridad con la vida resuelta.

Esa noche, cuando el _patronus_ de Potter se deslizó a través de la pared, tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarle al ciervo plateado la carpeta que tenía en las manos.

─ Jefe Glasgow, me gustaría solicitar un equipo de emergencia. Hay un niño muggle desaparecido, y no hay medios suficientes para su búsqueda. Si no es posible, querría alargar mi estancia en Stardew algunos días más ─ el ciervo de plata hizo una pausa ─. De ser necesario, solicito canjear mis días de permiso acumulados.

El veterano solo observó mientras el animal se desvanecía. Se mantuvo en silencio, dando vueltas a la pluma entre los dedos, sopesando sus opciones.

Su propio patronus, un pequeño y elegante búho, tomó forma ante un gesto de su varita. Glasgow se recostó en su asiento y paladeó las palabras que iba a decir.

* * *

─ Estás solo en esto, Potter ─ Severus contempló el _patronus_ que acababa de aparecer en medio de su sala de estar. Mientras el búho hablaba, la expresión de Harry no cambió. Los ojos verdes permanecieron serenos y su boca, que Snape había descubierto muy expresiva en las últimas horas, se apretó en una fina línea que no dejaba traslucir nada─. No podemos malgastar recursos del Departamento en tu necesidad de hacerte el héroe, auror Potter. Si quieres usar tus días de permiso, adelante.

Y, sin más, la criatura espectral se desvaneció. Harry permaneció unos segundos más observando el punto donde había estado, cavilando. Su mano herida permanecía laxa a su costado, pero Snape vio el espasmo que la sacudió, como si Potter hubiera intentado apretar los puños y recordado en el último minuto que era incapaz de hacerlo.

─ Ya lo has oído. Estamos solo en esto.

El antiguo profesor no respondió. Se limitó a mirar como Harry daba vueltas en la habitación, al igual que lo había hecho en el pub durante su primer encuentro. Parecía imposible que hubieran pasado tan solo unas horas desde entonces, y que ni siquiera hubiera llegado todavía el amanecer.

─ Tenemos que volver a Stardew. Retomar la búsqueda desde el punto inicial.

─ Deberiamos esperar al amanecer ─ Potter lo miró, un destello furioso en sus ojos verdes, pero el pocionista estaba lejos de dejarse intimidar─. Necesitamos descansar. Estamos heridos, agotados y sin estrategia que seguir. Dormir una o dos horas, y pensar en nuestro siguiente paso. Esa es la mejor opción que tenemos.

─ Está en el bosque, Snape. Tú viste el rastro, igual de claro que yo ─ la mano sana del joven no cesaba de moverse. Tiraba de su pelo, se cerraba alrededor de su cuello, se apretaba espasmódicamente en un puño. Potter luchaba por el control de sus emociones y estaba perdiendo el combate ─. Cuanto más tiempo pase, menos posibilidades de encontrarlo con vida. Y tú quieres… ¿Esperas que nos quedamos aquí?

─ Sí.

─ ¡¿Hace un par de horas me acusabas de ser un monstruo y ahora dices eso?! ─ el grito de Harry no sobresaltó a Severus, que lo había visto construirse, lentamente, en los últimos minutos ─. ¿Es que no te importa? ¿Para qué cojones lo salvaste, Snape? ¿Para poder decidir cuándo dejarlo morir?

─ ¿Crees que quiero hacer esto, Potter? Arriesgué mi libertad por ese niño ─ el espía se adelantó, clavando en él esos ojos negros que parecían más oscuros con cada palabra que pronunciaba ─. No te atrevas a decir que no me importa. No te atrevas a pensar, ni por un segundo, que no quiero que vuelva sano y salvo a casa.

«Precisamente por eso, no voy a jugarme su vida y la mía solo para demostrar algo. Encontrar a Lyam O'Malley es mi prioridad, Potter, pero no podré hacerlo si me dejo la maldita cabeza en mitad del bosque. Estamos heridos, no sabemos una mierda y no voy a correr en círculos por la oscuridad mientras el crio está por ahí perdido. Eso no es intentar salvarlo, es ser imbécil y perder el tiempo».

Severus no gritó. En ningún momento, su voz fue más que un ronco susurro lleno de furia, escupiendo cada palabra al rostro de Harry como si fuera veneno que necesitaba expulsar de su cuerpo. De haber gritado, la reacción del hombre más joven hubiera sido otra. Pero la crudeza de su reacción fue suficiente como para que Harry sintiera que su enfado se drenaba, dejándolo vacío y agotado.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, incapaz de sostener el peso de su mirada. Su boca se apretó en una línea temblorosa mientras las palabras de Snape lo golpeaban como martillazos. Tenía razón, lo sabía. Igual que sabía que, si no recuperaba el control de sus tormentosas emociones, acabaría haciendo algo estúpido. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo sus impulsos, obligándose a mantener el control sobre sí mismo a pesar de la rabia, que la presa amenazaba con desbordarse.

Solo cuando los dedos de Snape lo obligaron a alzar la barbilla, comprendió que se encontraba ante la única persona que entendería el caos de su interior. El muro de hielo bajo el que Severus Snape había escondido su alma era más grueso y pesado de lo que Harry jamás llegaría siquiera a intuir.

─ Lanzarse de cabeza contra los problemas rara vez ayuda. Debemos retroceder, ponernos a cubierto, y pensar en cuál es la mejor manera de actuar ─ una sonrisa, cargada de cinismo, se formó en el rostro de Severus ─. Pensar una estrategia.

─ Ser slytherins ─ resumió Harry, repentinamente sin aliento.

─ ¿No es eso lo que he dicho?

En los ojos del pocionista había algo que podía pasar por diversión, pero era difícil decirlo tratándose de él. La expresión a la que dio paso, apenas un segundo después, resultaba aún más complicada de descifrar. Harry se preguntó que estaba viendo Snape en él. ¿Quizás estaba observando, una vez más, a Lily al mirar sus ojos? ¿Quizás lo irritaba que la cara de James Potter volviera a estar rondándolo? ¿O era la animadversión que le producía el propio Harry?

─ Descansemos unas horas ─ por fin, Snape rompió el contacto. Se volvió hacia el sofá y se dejó caer en él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo y cerrando los ojos en un segundo, como si Harry no estuviera allí.

Y solo entonces, cuando su corazón recuperó su ritmo normal, Harry notó la forma en la que se había acelerado bajo la mirada de Severus.

* * *

Snape no se entendía a sí mismo.

En la distancia, el pueblo de Stardew parecía un gran dragón despertando con las primeras luces del día. El arroyo Dew, que una vez le había parecido a Severus una serpiente que se deslizaba perezosa entre las casas, le recordó aquella mañana al hechizo de rastreo fallido que había estado a punto de matarlos. A aquella hora, el movimiento de la aldea debería ser tranquilo y silencioso, adormilado, pero las manchas que recorrían las calles a la carrera alertaba de que algo iba mal. Aunque no podía oírlos todavía, no le costó imaginar los gritos desesperados y el llanto taladrándole los oídos.

─ Todavía no ha aparecido ─ murmuró Harry y, con esa frase, se acababan las esperanzas que Severus había acariciado durante la larga madrugada. Un dolor sordo, crudo, se instaló en el pecho de Snape.

El recuerdo de los grandes ojos castaños de Lyam, de su boca sonriendo sin dientes, cruzó la mente del pocionista. La primera vez que se habían visto, el pequeño había estado débil, enfermo, y, aún así…

─ _¿Cómo se llama?_

_ Severus bajó la mirada al niño, sin saber de dónde había salido. Lo primero que notó fue la palidez enfermiza de sus mejillas. Lo segundo, la dulce inocencia de su mirada._

─ _Ely ─ y esa fue la primera vez que sintió que realmente estaba mintiendo al decirlo. _

─ _Yo soy Lyam O'Malley… ¿Sabes que hueles a flores? Me gusta…_

─ ¿Snape?

La voz de Potter lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Todavía le parecía sentir la manita de Lyam entre las suyas, los pequeños dedos acariciando su palma mientras lo guiaba hacia la tetería de su abuela. La expresión de Potter era compasiva, y Snape se preguntó si, por una vez, sus emociones se habían reflejado en su rostro y, de ser así, que pensaría Harry de ver a su antigua pesadilla comportándose con tanta… humanidad.

Y, por pensamientos como esos, Severus era incapaz de entenderse a sí mismo.

Encontrarse sintiendo curiosidad por el auror, y hasta cierto grado de fascinación por el hombre en el que se había convertido, iba en contra de su naturaleza. Ver en él a su antiguo rival, a su antiguo amor, o incluso al motivo de dos décadas de amargura, iba mucho más con su personalidad. O al menos eso se decía.

Y ese era otro motivo por el que no se entendía a sí mismo. Porque en Severus Snape nunca había habido lugar para el autoengaño, y ahora se estaba lanzando a él de cabeza. Había cambiado. No era el mismo hombre lleno de odio al que Potter había conocido, pero encontrarse con él hacía que esa parte de Severus, supuestamente enterrada, quisiera salir a flote.

Frente a la casa de Ma O'Malley volvía a reunirse una pequeña multitud. Las puertas de la tetería estaban abiertas y habían sacado algunas mesas a la calle, detrás de las cuales dos mujeres –una de ellas Mimi, la cocinera del pub-, repartían té y bocadillos. Parecía haberse montado un pequeño centro de búsqueda y, tan pronto como llegaba gente para descansar, otro grupo se marchaba para seguir trabajando.

─ ¡Por el amor de Dios! ─ Jack, que coordinaba los grupos, palideció al verlos acercarse─ ¿Qué os ha pasado?

─ El bosque es más peligroso de lo que parece ─ resumió Severus. Con la mano de Harry aparatosamente vendada y los arañazos de sus rostros que no se habían molestado en curar, parecía que los había arrollado un hipogrifo. Aunque, supuso, no era la comparación que haría Jack.

─ ¿Hay novedades?

Jack negó ante la pregunta de Harry. El profundo cansancio en sus ojos decía más sobre los resultados de la búsqueda que cualquier palabra. Severus vio encogerse un poco el cuerpo de Harry, y supo que la esperanza iba escapándose de él con cada segundo que pasaba, lo mismo que del resto de los voluntarios. Cada hora hacía las posibilidades de un final feliz más y más pequeñas.

─ ¿Y la abuela O'Malley?

─ La hemos obligado a descansar un rato. No ha parado desde anoche ─ el camarero hizo un gesto hacia la casa a su espalda ─. Si quieres hablar con ella, adelante. No creo que esté dormida.

Severus asintió. Seguido de Harry, cruzó la puerta entreabierta de la casa de los O'Malley. Todo en el hogar de la familia, desde la puerta de entrada hasta la cocina en la que encontraron a la drenada de la mujer, estaba impecablemente ordenado. Lo único fuera de lugar, y que puso un nudo en la garganta de los dos magos, eran los juguetes que se repartían por los rincones. Un osito de peluche en el sofá. Soldaditos –muy similares, pensó Harry, a los que él había tenido en la alacena de los Dursley ─ sobre la mesita ratona. Un libro de cuentos abierto sobre una silla, como si Lyam hubiera salido corriendo antes de terminarlo. Aquel lugar debería ser un refugio, seguro y acogedor, pero el aire era opresivo y estaba lleno de malos presagios.

─ Señor Rogers, Harry ─ la abuela intentó sonreírles, pero no parecía capaz, y se quedó a media expresión, con el labio inferior temblando. Mientras Harry se acercaba para rodearla con los brazos, arrancándole un pequeño sollozo de angustia, Severus recuperó la tetera del fregadero y comenzó a prepararla.

El auror lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, suspicaz, pero no dijo nada mientras conducía a la agotada mujer a una silla. La mirada de Ma O'Mally, a pesar del agotamiento, cayó en su mano vendada y se entrecerró.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado, querido?

─ El bosque es un poco difícil de noche.

─ No te atrevas a jugarte la vida, jovencito ─ el tono férreo de la señora asombró a Harry, sobretodo porque llegó acompañado de una mirada que dejaba claras las consecuencias si no le hacía caso ─. Quiero a mi nieto de vuelta, pero no a costa de ver morir a nadie. No quiero estupideces.

A Harry le pareció que Snape, a su espalda, soltaba una risita. Lo ignoró, mientras se obligaba a mirar a los ojos de Ma o'Malley. Hablaba en serio, y la fortaleza que se reflejaba en su rostro era una a la que el joven no estaba acostumbrado. Había muy pocas personas en el mundo capaces de sobreponerse al dolor para cuidar a otro, y ella lo hacía sin asomo de duda.

─ Lo prometo, _ma'am_. Pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrar a Lyam.

─ ¿Puedes contarnos que pasó anoche? ─ intervino Severus, volviéndose con la bandeja de té en las manos. Era una imagen tan hogareña, y tan fuera de lugar en él, que Harry se encontró mirándolo fijamente. Snape pasó a su lado, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, y colocó una taza humeante en las manos de la mujer.

─ Me levanté para revisar a Lyam ─ la mujer rodeó la taza con los dedos, dándose calor, y le dirigió a Snape una mirada agradecida ─. Desde que enfermó, lo hago varias veces por noche, porque le daban ataques de tos y lo pasaba mal. Todavía no he conseguido olvidar la costumbre aunque esté mejor.

─ Es normal.

─ Pero, cuando fui a mirar sobre las doce… ─ la dama se obligó a respirar hondo. Dio un sorbo a su té, y cerró los ojos un momento antes de ser capaz de continuar ─. La cama estaba vacía. Creí que había ido al baño. Cuando vi que no estaba, revisé el resto de la casa. Los armarios, la despensa, y todas las habitaciones. Luego di el aviso ─ dejó escapar un sollozo─. No quería preocupar a nadie sin motivo, pero si hubiera…

─ Hizo lo que tenía que hacer ─ le prometió Harry, apoyado por un silencioso asentimiento de Severus.

─ ¿No oyó ni vio nada, Ma? Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que parezca.

─ Nada. Ni siquiera soplaba el viento ─ sacudió la cabeza ─. Tampoco motores o crujidos. Esta es una casa vieja. Cualquiera que ponga un pie dentro hace ruido.

─ ¿Podemos mirar arriba, _ma'am_?

La petición de Severus hizo que la mujer alzara la cabeza, muy lentamente, y lo observara como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera con claridad. El pocionista, normalmente tan frio como un témpano, se encontró removiéndose bajo esos ojos que parecían poder atravesarlo. Dumbledore, en su día, había sido capaz de ver a través de él. Ma O'Malley podría darle clases al respecto.

─ ¿Sabe por qué siempre me he fiado de ti, Ely, incluso antes de que el resto del pueblo lo hiciera? Porque el día que te conoció, Lyam me dijo que lo hacía sentir a salvo. Como si nunca fuera a dejar que se tropezara, o que lo hicieran llorar ─ la mujer sonrió ─. Eres un hombre bueno, Ely Rogers. De los protegen a los demás no porque sea correcto, sino porque es justo. Eres el tipo de hombre en el que me gustaría que se convirtiera mi nieto.

Severus se quedó allí, mirando a un punto indeterminado de la pared mientras la señora O'Malley se levantaba y caminaba hacia la sala. Desde donde estaba, sentado a la pequeña mesa de madera de la cocina, Harry la vio tumbarse en el sofá de la sala, y cerrar los ojos. Un minuto después, estaba respirando con más suavidad, y Snape seguía sin moverse.

Su expresión era indescifrable, pero había un rastro de emoción en su mirada que impulsó a Harry a darle un momento a solas. Se levantó, yendo tras la mujer, y la cubrió con la manta que colgaba del respaldo del sofá. Ella ni se movió, y el joven auror confirmó sus sospechas al inclinarse un poco y oler su aliento.

─ Le has dado una poción ─ no era una acusación, solo la constatación de un hecho. Miró al pocionista, que salía de la cocina para ir directamente hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

Severus respondió sin mirarlo siquiera.

─ El efecto solo dura una hora. No soñará, y se despertará como si hubiera descansado toda la noche ─ era una explicación inusualmente larga para tratarse de él. Harry esbozó una sonrisa torcida, antes de dirigirle una última mirada a la mujer dormida, y seguir a Snape escaleras arriba.

* * *

El dormitorio de Lyam estaba escaleras arriba, pared con pared con el de su abuela. La habitación, pintada de blanco, era el típico cuarto de un niño. Había juguetes sobre la alfombra, un escritorio cubierto de ceras y folios, y una cama abierta, como si Lyam acabara de dejarla para bajar a desayunar.

O no, pensó Harry con ternura, porque seguramente el niño hacía su cama todas las mañanas. Su pequeño caballero extraviado no dejaría la cama así.

─ Parece todo muy… normal ─ comentó, adentrándose en la habitación que Severus ya examinaba. Mientras el pocionista sacaba la varita y comenzaba a revisar el lugar con magia, Harry se acercó a la única ventana de la habitación. Era de guillotina, típica de las casas inglesas, y por ella se veía un trozo de césped y la parte de atrás de otra casa, a una docena de metros. El jardín no era pequeño, pero estaban casi en el centro de Stardew, y dos muros lo cortaban abruptamente a ambos lados.

Harry comprobó el pestillo de la ventana.

─ Está cerrada, pero no sé si fue la abuela al entrar por la noche, o si estuvo cerrada todo el tiempo ─ pensativo, quitó el seguro y tiró, comprobando que la hoja era de madera y pesaba, incluso para un adulto ─ . Lyam no podría abrir esto solo.

─ Entonces, tuvo que salir por la puerta ─ Snape agitó su varita una vez. Harry lo miró de reojo. Usar la magia no parecía demasiado seguro teniendo en cuenta la noche anterior. El espía parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque la guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, con un suspiro, y se unió a Harry en la ventana ─. Solo que, si hubiera salido por el frente, su abuela lo hubiera visto. U oído como se abría y cerraba la puerta.

─ Lo más lógico es pensar que salió por la ventana, y no por su propio pie, pero…

─ No hay señales de lucha ─ asintió Severus, paseando la mirada por el dormitorio ─. Puede que el niño estuviera dormido, y lo sacaran sin que llegara a despertarse.

─ Si aceptamos que quien se lo llevó no tenía magia…

─ Cosa que no sabemos ─ puntualizó Snape con calma.

─ Cosa que no sabemos, parece imposible cargar con un niño dormido hasta la puerta principal sin que te oigan, o sacarlo por aquí sin… matarte ─ Harry sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana, apoyando las manos en la repisa, y miró alrededor, buscando un punto de acceso. Estaban en el nivel inmediatamente inferior del tejado, y habría unos seis metros de caída hasta el suelo. Miró a Snape por encima del hombro─. La pared es de ladrillo, se podría escalar, pero bajar, con un niño en brazos, aunque tuvieras una cuerda, por ejemplo…

─ Inviable sin magia.

─ ¿Estás convencido, eh? ─ Harry se impulsó para volver a meterse en la habitación. Snape permanecía con los brazos cruzados, observando lo que lo rodeaba con expresión crítica.

─ Es la única explicación que tiene sentido. Y lo que nos pasó anoche solo me hace sospechar más. Alguien volvió contra mí el hechizo de rastreo.

─ Créeme que lo sé ─ Harry sacudió la mano izquierda en el aire, arrepintiéndose al instante. Incluso tras la poción para el dolor que se había tomado hacía unas horas, seguía punzando ─. Pero, no hay más magos que tú en Stardew. Pensar que alguien usó la magia para llevarse a Lyam te convierte en el principal sospechoso.

Snape no respondió. Harry vio su pecho subir y bajar con una respiración profunda, y sus labios apretarse en una fina línea blanca. Se preguntó cuantas veces habría escuchado el mago palabras como las que acababa de decir, y cuantas veces habrían resultado ser ciertas.

Dio dos pasos, deteniéndose a apenas unos centímetros del cuerpo rígido de Severus Snape, y observó su rostro con detenimiento, captando de nuevo esos detalles que eran, y no eran, del hombre que había conocido. Sabía que los magos envejecían más lentamente que los _muggles_, pero, casi todos los adultos de la generación de sus padres que había conocido lo habían hecho de forma prematura, destrozados por el entorno o la enfermedad. Allí, parado frente al que fue su profesor, se percató de que, de seguir vivos, sus padres no parecerían mucho mayores que él. Y de que el hombre al que miraba, en realidad, tampoco lo era.

─ ¿Potter?

─ Confío en ti, Snape. Eres una de las pocas personas en el mundo en las que lo hago.

Eso pareció confundirlo, y fue una emoción extraña de ver en el normalmente estoico rostro. Pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que inundó sus ojos al segundo siguiente, lo mismo que había dejado traslucir en su casa unas horas atrás.

─ No deberías ─ le aconsejó el pocionista con calma a pesar de todo, como si su conversación no fuera más que rutina ─. No soy una buena persona, Potter, ni pretendo serlo. Solo hago lo que…

─ Lo que es justo. Ya, eso lo sé ─ Harry se encontró sonriendo ─, pero, de entre los estúpidos y los muy estúpidos, es mejor ser de los primeros.

─ Niñato bocazas.

─ Serpiente amargada.

Que los dos estuvieran sonriendo mientras se insultaban era raro. En el caso de Severus, era digno de ser enmarcado y expuesto para la posteridad. Lo cierto era que nunca, jamás, había pensado que conseguiría mirar a Harry de una forma que no involucrara cantidades asfixiantes de odio. Y, al liberarse de esa emoción, lo que quedaba era una curiosidad que amenazaba todo lo que había creído hasta entonces sobre Potter… y sobre sí mismo.

─ ¿Por qué jamás hablamos así cuando iba al colegio? ─ murmuró Harry, como si le leyera al pensamiento. De haber tenido el chico un miligramo de talento para la legeremancia, Snape hubiera estado tentando a creerlo.

─ Porque necesitaba odiarte.

─ ¿Y ahora?

Harry se sorprendió ante el leve jadeo que escapó con su pregunta. Sabía que debía centrarse. Había cosas más importantes que hacer –mucho más importantes- que averiguar lo que se escondía en los ojos de Snape, pero había una parte de él que entendía que necesitaba un respiro. Sentirse humano de nuevo, tener un ancla a la luz antes de meterse de lleno en la oscuridad que sentía tan cerca… y eso, por increíble que pudiera parecer, era el hombre delante de él.

Severus tenía la boca seca. Los ojos verdes de Harry lo examinaban desde detrás de sus gafas, expectantes, como si él tampoco supiera que esperar de aquella situación… y entonces, algo crujió a su espalda.

En el silencio espeso que se había instalado entre ellos, sonó como un cañonazo. Se volvieron a la vez, con las varitas en alto, apuntando hacia la pared del fondo del dormitorio, devueltos de una patada a la realidad.

Intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Snape se quedó atrás, con la varita en alto, apuntando a la puerta del armario, mientras Harry se acercaba con cuidado, procurando que sus zapatos no chirriaran sobre el suelo de madera. El armario empotrado estaba dividido en secciones, y ocupaba toda la pared junto a la entrada. El sonido había salido de la parte central.

Harry se agachó, dejando que Severus tuviera espacio de sobra por encima de su cabeza, para atacar de ser necesario, y empujó la puerta con un único y brusco movimiento.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un instante, hasta que comprendieron lo que estaban viendo. Severus bajó la varita y casi se arrojó hacia el armario, al mismo tiempo que Harry, temblando, sacaba de su interior el cuerpo pequeño y frio de Lyam O'Malley.

* * *

La gente de Stardew se reunía alrededor de la tetería. Harry Potter, que durante las últimas horas había respondido más preguntas de las que nunca creyó que llegaría a soportar, se dejó caer contra la pared de una casa, unos metros calle abajo, y se obligó a contener las lágrimas.

─ Está vivo, Potter.

La voz profunda de Severus dejaba, por una vez, traslucir su cansancio. Y, cuando se dejó caer a su lado contra la pared, y un profundo suspiro escapó de sus pulmones, Harry supo que sus palabras eran tanto para consolarlo a él, como para darse un momento a sí mismo.

En un minuto o dos, volverían a hundirse en la miseria, y recordarían los ojos castaños de Lyam llenos de dolor y pánico, o los gritos de su abuela al verlo. Harry se encogería al pensar en las manitas temblorosas que se habían aferrado a su sudadera, y la cabecita que no había querido abandonar el hueco de su hombro hasta que casi habían tenido que arrancarlo de él.

Sí, el niño estaba vivo, y aparentemente a salvo, pero nada había terminado, y el mundo se había convertido en un lugar mucho más oscuro.

─ ¿Lo viste, verdad? ─ susurró, consciente de la mirada escrutadora de Severus recorriendo la multitud.

─ Sí.

Lyam O'Malley había pasado horas encerrado en el armario de su dormitorio, pero sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos con la tierra del bosque.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... mis excusas para el tono de este capítulo: culpa del grupo _Years and Years._ Y de mi mente desequilibrada también un poco. Casi todo. **

**A ver, ya que estoy:**

**Asphodelus Black. ¡Hola! Te lo diré claro: si fuera de horror no podría escribirla. Leerla, seguro. ¿Escribirla? Tendría pesadillas con mis propios bichos  
malvados. Espero que te guste como va marchando todo. **

**Coco. Sí, un poco. Conservan las extremidades, ergo, solo un poco. A parte, digamos que todo tiene su razón de ser en las Tierras Altas, y me temo  
que aún te toca ****sufrir, pero me alegro de que mi pequeño caballero te llegue el corazón, y espero que todos estos chicos sigan haciéndolo. **

**Anithasakura. Cuando algo se tuerce es que va por buen camino. A Harry, por otro lado, solo podemos desear que le cunda el sacrificio. Desde luego, a  
Severus lo ha ****dejado impresionado...**

**Y, a las tres, un millón de gracias. Leer los comentarios y saber que hay gente a la que le interesa esta pequeña historia me pone una sonrisa en la cara,  
y me ánima ****a dar lo mejor de mi. **

**Y, sin más, que tengan días y vidas felices. **


	4. 4 Solo hojas y tierra húmeda

**Buenas y gracias a todos por detenerse a leer. Siento la tardanza, y espero que el capítulo compense algo estos días desaparecida. Que supongo que  
no, en realidad no, así que ya aviso de que antes de que acabe la semana habrá capítulo nuevo y con mucha adrenalina. Por el momento, espero que  
disfrutéis un poquito de este. **

**Disclaimer: el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Gracias por todo.**

* * *

**4\. Solo hojas y tierra húmeda**

El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo cuando Harry volvió a su habitación de la pensión. En silencio, sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de horas de miedo y confusión, se desnudó y se arrastró al interior de la ducha. Para cuando el agua caliente golpeó su espalda, lo único que lo sostenía en pie era la necesidad acuciante de liberarse de la oscuridad que se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

Su mano izquierda palpitaba, con un latido sordo y constante que se fundía con el que hacía temblar su cabeza. El joven, que siempre había sufrido una propensión a las migrañas, y estaba más que acostumbrado a sufrirlas en silencio, se encontró dejando caer la frente sobre las baldosas húmedas, luchando contra la necesidad de llorar.

Debería estar contento. Lyam estaba a salvo, seguro de nuevo en los brazos de su abuela, pero había algo chillando en su interior, algo que le decía que lo que estaba por llegar sería mucho peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar. Todo había sido demasiado incongruente en la búsqueda del niño. Desde que habían notado su ausencia, hasta su repentina aparición, nada tenía sentido. Harry estaba seguro de que la desesperación de Ma O'Malley había sido real, y que la mujer había puesto la casa patas arriba buscandolo. Era imposible que se le hubiera pasado por alto. La única explicación, y no una que al joven le gustara, era que la mujer lo había hecho a propósito, por algún motivo que se les escapaba. Eso, o que alguien se había llevado al pequeño y lo había devuelto, ileso, unas horas después sin razón aparente.

Y luego estaba la tierra… ¿a qué llevaba exactamente todo aquello?

Las gafas colgaban de la punta de sus dedos cuando salió de la ducha. Arrojó la toalla sobre el lavamanos y entró en la habitación, guiándose por las formas borrosas de los objetos. Había corrido las cortinas, y lo único que quería era dormir, al menos hasta que el dolor pasara y sus pensamientos dejaran de ser una maraña confusa e inútil.

La forma alta y oscura junto a la puerta, sin embargo, hizo que todo quedara momentáneamente olvidado. A pesar de que solo veía manchas, tuvo la sensación de que el pocionista se sobresaltaba. Intuyó un leve movimiento de su cuerpo, como si se removiera en el sitio, y la mancha que suponía era su cabeza cambió de dirección.

─ Snape ─ descubrió que estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir vergüenza. Lo único que notaba era el peso insostenible de su propio cuerpo, y la impresión de que su cabeza estaba llena de algodón. Quisiera lo que quisiera el otro hombre, solo deseaba que se diera prisa y lo dejara dormir.

─ Potter, yo… ─ levantó algo que, para la mirada desenfocada de Harry, no era más que un manchón a medio camino entre el blanco y el verde ─. Te he traído poción para el dolor, y para dormir sin soñar. Pensé que las necesitarías.

─ La del dolor ─ reconoció Harry, sintiendo una sonrisa cansada tirándole del borde de los labios. Avanzó un paso para tomar el vial de las manos de Snape, y apenas notó que este retrocedía con rapidez, ocupado acercándose la botellita a los ojos. La poción para dormir sin sueños prefería ignorarla. Conocía demasiado bien sus efectos secundarios a largo plazo ─. Gracias por acercarte.

─ Da igual ─ la mancha-Severus se movió hacia la puerta, llevándose con ella el vial de color claro, mientras Harry se volvía hacia la cama. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo al joven mirar por encima del hombro, aunque apenas podía distinguir nada, y notó, vagamente, que Snape respiraba hondo ─. Te veo en unas horas. Intentaré averiguar algo sobre el estado de Lyam.

─ Hasta luego.

─ Si, eso ─ y salió dando un portazo.

* * *

Severus Snape había vivido muchas cosas en su vida. Algunas buenas, otras malas, unas pocas que podrían considerarse verdaderos horrores insoportable, y muy pocas que pudiera calificar de extraordinarias. No había nada que pudiera sorprenderlo.

Hasta hacía unos cinco minutos.

No sabía que lo había impulsado a llevarle las pociones a Potter. Su primera idea había sido darle los viales a Jack para que se los subiera, y volver a su cabaña, pero había acabado cediendo a un impulso repentino. Tendría que haberse ido cuando había oído la ducha, pero luego se había dicho que, ya que estaba allí, le daría los frascos al auror directamente. Así, de paso, podría comprobar que se encontraba bien, porque no había parecido demasiado estable cuando lo había dejado un rato antes.

Lo normal era que la gente saliera de la ducha con una toalla. O, al menos, que pareciera algo avergonzada si se encontraba a alguien en su habitación. Potter, sin embargo, había parecido completamente indiferente a la presencia de Severus. Con el pelo mojado y la piel todavía un poco húmeda por la ducha, el joven era una fantasía sacada de los recovecos más profundos de la mente de Snape. La piel ligeramente besada por el sol, las líneas suaves de los músculos, la curva perfecta de su espalda… Joder, incluso su forma de andar, inconsciente de su aplomo, era un sueño húmedo. No podía creer que el chico al que había pasado años atormentado, el hijo de su némesis y su primer amor, se hubiera convertido en un hombre cuya sola visión había hecho que estuviera a punto de correrse en sus pantalones.

El pocionista pensó seriamente en golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

_Llevo demasiado tiempo solo. Necesito… tranquilidad._

Necesitaba pensar y concentrarse. Nada de Potter. Nada de deseo, de fantasías, o de fascinación irracional por el joven que dormía en la habitación al fondo del pasillo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, con las manos hundidas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y la mirada perdida, obligó a su mente a alejar las imágenes de sus dedos y su boca aprendiendo caminos en esa piel desnuda, y concentrarse en lo que era verdaderamente importante.

Stardew. Lyam. Averiguar qué había pasado con el niño.

Se despidió de Jack con un gesto de cabeza y comenzó un lento vagabundear por las calles del pueblo. Parecía que, al igual que Potter, sus habitantes habían cedido al agotamiento, e incluso los negocios tenían echado el cierre y los pasos de Snape, cuyo lento caminar lo llevaba automáticamente en dirección a su casa, eran el único sonido a parte del viento.

Era como si el mundo contuviera el aliento. Más alarmado por el silencio repentino que por cualquier sonido, Snape se detuvo en un cruce de calles, escaneando los alrededores al mismo tiempo que cerraba los dedos alrededor de su varita. Las calles de Stardew eran acogedoras y seguras, pero, en aquel momento, sentía una oscuridad extraña, como una sombra que se ocultaba de la vista en el rabillo del ojo. La sensación de que algo lo observaba se acrecentó y Severus se encontró enarbolando la varita sin importar quien pudiera verlo.

Retrocedió hasta que su espalda estuvo contra una esquina del cruce, en una posición en la que podía controlar las cuatro bocacalles a la vez, y dejó que sus ojos vagaran, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera suponer una amenaza. La luz invernal creaba sombras muy oscuras y destellos pálidos, las ventanas de las casas estaban cerradas y el único ser vivo, a parte del propio Severus, era un gran árbol cuyas hojas susurraban, muy suavemente, al compás de la brisa. A simple vista, nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero el instinto de Snape gritaba y, cuando una sombra pareció desprenderse lentamente del tronco del árbol y deslizarse entre las losas de piedra de la calle, el hombre no se movió. Se limitó a mantener la varita en alto, mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad, sacando a la luz todos los hechizos que podrían serle útiles al mismo tiempo que escaneaba los alrededores buscando otros peligros.

Lo que fuera aquella cosa se deslizaba a su alrededor, y Snape tuvo la desagradable impresión de que estaba tanteándolo, intentando calibrar su reacción. Se movía y se volvía más sólida por segundos. Pasó de ser una sombra a un ser sólido, que se paseaba provocando un sonido metálico contra la piedra. Era una serpiente, del grueso de su brazo y tan larga como su cuerpo, que se desprendió de los adoquines y alzó la cabeza en su dirección.

Severus saltó justo a tiempo. La piedra, justo donde había estado su cabeza un segundo antes, humeó cuando la alcanzó un chorro de veneno. El animal siseó, girando hacia él su boca abierta. Hasta el pocionista llegó un olor denso y metálico, sanguíneo, que se mezcló con el aroma húmedo y terroso del bosque. El animal se movió de nuevo, haciendo oscilar el cuerpo, y se lanzó al ataque. Sus dientes, dos agujas largas y afiladas, cortaron el aire a unos milímetros del rostro de Snape.

Con el corazón a punto de explotar, el mago rodó, quedando momentáneamente fuera del alcance de la criatura. Sin tiempo para ponerse en pie ni hacer otra cosa que seguir su instinto, apuntó con la varita a la boca abierta que se volvía hacia él, rebosando veneno una vez más, y gritó:

─ ¡_Vipera evanesca_!

Durante un momento, la criatura permaneció congelada en el aire. Sus ojos, rendijas negras y brillantes entre las escamas opacas, permanecían fijos en él, y el mago se tensó, preparado para lanzar otro hechizo, pero, apenas unos segundos después, el cuerpo grueso se sacudió, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. De la cola a la cabeza, el animal sufrió una serie de convulsiones violentas antes de caer a plomo, como una marioneta sin hilos.

El pocionista contempló lo que quedaba de la bestia antes de decidir que no suponía una amenaza. Con el corazón peligrosamente cerca de explotar, rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y luchó por normalizar su respiración. Se sentó, con la varita aun en la mano y el sabor del miedo adherido al paladar, y comprobó los alrededores. La calle seguía desierta y las casas cerradas a cal y canto, pero el silencio opresivo había desaparecido. Parecía, se percató el mago, que el aire se había vuelto más ligero y la luz del sol, más cálida. La presencia oscura se había desvanecido y lo único que había dejado eran los restos de la serpiente. Unos que no eran de carne y sangre. Los examinó, atónito. Tras su hechizo, lo que quedaba de la criatura eran un montón de barro y hojas mojadas. Snape las empujó con la varita, y lo que un momento antes había sido una serpiente se desmoronó en un charco sin forma. Lo había atacado un animal real y letal, pero uno formado de tierra, ramas y hojas muertas.

* * *

_Había oscuridad._

_ Siempre había oscuridad. Vivía en ella, la respiraba, la conocía tan bien como a un amante con el que llevara siglos enredándose. Ya no la temía y, sin lugar a dudas, ya no quería que se desvaneciera, porque la oscuridad era su aliada y su confidente._

_ Aún así… parecía que la oscuridad ya no era un refugio tan seguro como antes. Quizás su poder se estaba desvaneciendo. O, quizás, se debía a esas criaturas que parecían empeñadas en entrometerse… _

_ Si solo supieran lo inútil de sus esfuerzos. Si solo supieran a qué se enfrentaban, pensó. Nunca podrían entender lo insignificantes que eran, no hasta que se encontraran, frente a frente, y se vieran obligados a enfrentar el horror…_

_ Mortales. Humanos, débiles, entrometidos mortales. Habían creído que no cobraría su presa, que no tomaría lo que por derecho le pertenecía._

_ Pero lo había hecho. _Y_, pensó, recordando unos inocentes ojos castaños llenos de miedo, _siempre lo haría.

* * *

Harry se despertó empapado en sudor. Luchó por un momento con las sábanas pegadas a su piel, todavía sumergido en la bruma oscura del sueño. Las cortinas se habían entreabierto y los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde se colaban en el dormitorio.

Se sentó en la cama y tanteó en busca de sus gafas. Tenía la boca seca, los músculos agarrotados y la cabeza le palpitaba al ritmo de los latidos del corazón. Se levantó, tambaleándose hasta el baño, y la metió bajo el chorro de agua fría.

_Sí, mucho mejor. _

Se vistió, con la familiar sensación de que un sueño que no podía recordar estaba ahí, en los márgenes de su cerebro. Era algo que había comenzado a ocurrir justo después de la guerra, como si, después de tantos años de visiones y horror, su mente hubiera decidido protegerse recurriendo al olvido inmediato. Los sueños desaparecían en cuanto abría los ojos y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo agradecía, en aquel momento sintió que su mente bloqueaba algo importante, algo que se le escapaba.

Se frotó las sienes unos segundos, frustrado al saber que cualquier esfuerzo por recordar sería inútil. Al alzar la mano, sus ojos se clavaron en la venda que envolvía su mano izquierda. La poción de Snape era fuerte, y no sentía dolor, pero si una sensación de pesadez, como si la extremidad estuviera dormida, y moverla era como intentar usar la mano de otro. Abrió y cerró los dedos, comprobando que apenas podía llevarlos hasta la palma, y sintió una oleada de nauseas subir por su garganta. Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido la mano derecha, y dejarlo completamente indefenso, sin ni siquiera poder usar su magia. Y, al menos, seguía teniéndola pegada al cuerpo. Eso era algo.

Apartó la venda. No se había atrevido a hacerlo antes, pero ahora examinó cuidadosamente la herida. Snape había hecho un buen trabajo cosiéndola, y, a pesar de haber tenido que hacerlo a la manera _muggle_, había logrado colar algo de magia en el proceso. El hilo, según notó Harry, estaba encantado para mantenerse limpio, y seguramente caerse cuando se hubiera curado del todo. Con los dientes apretados, sabiendo que dolería a pesar de la poción, aplicó sus propios hechizos a la herida. Uno para mantener a raya posibles infecciones, que escoció como si hubiera metido la mano en whiskey de fuego, y otro que ayudara a reparar los tejidos internos.

Para cuando se dio por satisfecho, había pasado casi una hora y estaba empapado en sudor. Los hechizos de curación interna no eran sencillos, ni divertidos. Snape había tenido suerte de estar inconsciente cuando los había usado en su brazo.

Durante un momento, recordó las largas noches en la Academia de Aurores, solo, devorando los viejos libros sobre magia curativa. Haber descubierto que él, el niño destinado a matar o morir, tenía un talento natural para la magia de sanación había sido una amarga ironía, una que lo había hecho plantearse quien podría haber sido de no haber estado tanta gente empeñada en arrancarle la maldita cabeza.

Se duchó una segunda vez antes de bajar al pub, donde Jack ya estaba sirviendo cervezas a los parroquianos que comenzaban a llenar las mesas. Recibió un par de saludos amistosos de gente con la que no había hablado siquiera. Su participación en la búsqueda de Lyam le había hecho ganarse algo de afecto por parte de la gente de Stardew.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del pub, se encontró con Severus Snape ya esperándolo. Al contrario que él, no parecía haber descansado demasiado, y había profundas marcas bajo sus ojos. Era evidente que el pocionista necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, pero, a juzgar por la tensión de sus rasgos, no era el momento de sugerirlo.

─ Potter ─ saludó secamente, con una inclinación de cabeza, y su mirada cayó en la mano vendada─ ¿Todo bien?

Harry alzó la mano izquierda y la agitó en el aire, ignorando la punzada de dolor que el gesto le provocaba. Los hechizos habían sido necesarios, pero también habían hecho desaparecer los efectos de la poción, y la sentía como un ascua ardiente.

─ Perfecta ─ mintió ─. ¿Y tu brazo?

─ Casi curado─ el pocionista encogió un poco los hombros y sacudió la cabeza ─. Estoy bien.

Pareció dudar un momento, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero pareció cambiar de idea en el último momento. En su lugar, le hizo un gesto a Harry, invitándolo a caminar a su lado calle abajo.

─ He estado pensado ─ comenzó Severus sin dejar de andar ─. Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido. El niño desaparece sin dejar rastro, y reaparecer sin más unas horas después.

─ Dentro de su casa, donde todo el mundo había mirado, como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo ─ prosiguió Harry ─. Pero es evidente que _salió_ de la casa. La pregunta es…

─ ¿Cómo salió sin que nadie lo notara?

─ ¿Y cómo entró después, sin que nadie lo viera?

─ Parece imposible ─ el pocionista miró a Harry, pensativo ─. Tiene cinco años. Demos por sentado que no lo hizo por su propio pie.

─ ¿Alguien entró y salió dos veces, con un niño a cuestas, y nadie lo vio? ─ el auror bufó ─. Por la noche, es posible, si la abuela estaba dormida, y el niño no se resistió. Pero por la mañana había gente por todas partes. Alguien habría visto algo.

─ A menos que…

─ Magia ─ concluyó el joven. Luego frunció el ceño, perdido en las implicaciones que tendría, y chasqueó la lengua, molesto con sus propias conclusiones ─. Tú eres el único mago residente en Stardew. Y sé a ciencia cierta que no tienes nada que ver.

─ ¿Y si hay otro mago aquí?

─ ¿Has notado algo?

─ No ─ reconoció Snape a regañadientes ─. Ni rastro de alguien más. Por eso elegí este lugar. No localicé un solo mago o bruja en cien kilómetros a la redonda.

─ Es raro, ¿verdad? –murmuró el joven, pensativo ─. Cualquier diría que un sitio como este es perfecto para que se establezca un mago ─ se encogió de hombros, descartando el pensamiento con un gesto, pero este permaneció unos segundos más revoloteando en la mente de Severus.

Él había pensado exactamente lo mismo al pisar Stardew por primera vez. Tranquilo, amable y aislado, rodeado de naturaleza y sin el peligro constante de la tecnología moderna, el pueblo debería atraer a su gente como polillas a la luz, pero nadie parecía haber reparado en su existencia. Casi como si fueran incapaces de notarlo…

─ Snape ─ la voz de Potter lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El joven se había detenido en mitad de la avenida y contemplaba los adoquines con el ceño fruncido, con los pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza a toda velocidad ─. ¿Recuerdas dónde apareció Lyam?

─ Estabas delante, Potter ─ no pretendía sonar borde, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus nervios llevaban a flor de piel toda la tarde. Debería contarle a Potter lo de la serpiente, pero no era capaz. No solo porque llevaba tanto tiempo guardando secretos que no estaba seguro de cómo hablar de ellos, sino porque sentía que aquello había sido algo… personal. Un ataque dirigido a sus miedos más íntimos y sus recuerdos más dolorosos.

_Los dientes de Nagini cerrándose con fuerza en su garganta. El dolor atroz del veneno quemándole las venas…_

─ En su armario ─ se obligó a decir, enterrando profundamente las imágenes antes de que tomaran el control de su mente.

─ ¿Y quién dijo que eso sería _exactamente_ lo que pasaría? ─ susurró el joven, sorprendiendo a Severus ─. ¿Quién no solo _acertó_ con la localización de Lyam, sino que intentó impedir que la gente lo buscara? Casi como si…

─ Como si ya supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

La comisaría de Stardew era un pequeño edificio de piedra que, como todos los demás, llevaba en pie más tiempo del que se podía recordar. Tenía un recibidor, detrás del que trabajaba una jovencita de expresión aburrida, una celda que nadie había pisado en años, y una oficina atestada de archivadores, en la que Bryan O'Bryan, alguacil de Stardew, los recibió sin levantarse de su silla de escritorio.

─ Vaya, vaya, pero si son los campeones del escondite─ su bigote se sacudía cuando hablaba, como si tuviera vida propia e intentara escapar de ella ─. ¿Cómo les va, amigos? ¿Buscando algo que no se ha perdido?

Severus podía notar como empezaba a palpitarle la mandíbula, y apenas llevaba unos segundos allí dentro. O'Bryan era lo que sucedía cuando se combinaban la pereza absoluta, un ego del tamaño de una catedral, y una ración elefantina de estupidez. Como había conseguido un puesto de responsabilidad se escapaba completamente de su comprensión.

─ En realidad, queríamos hacerle unas preguntas─ a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, Harry estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Y, sin embargo, había conseguido sonar incluso amable al hablar. Era un mérito que había que reconocerle ─. Si no le importa, claro.

─ Me importa ─ lo cortó el alguacil, señalándolo con un dedo rollizo. Tras su bigote, que le ocupaba gran parte de la cara, sus ojillos se entrecerraron con malignidad porcina ─. ¿Sabe quién soy, joven? Soy la autoridad de este pueblo.

─ Lo entiendo, señor.

─ Y me parece increíble que haya gente que no escuche a la autoridad.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─ le aseguró Harry ─. Y, por eso mismo, nos gustaría hablar con usted. ¿Quién más podría ayudarnos si no?

La mirada de O'Bryan se desvió hacia Severus, que había decidido dar un paso atrás y dejar que fuera Potter quien llevara la voz cantante. Al fin y al cabo, el auror parecía haber desarrollado una paciencia con los idiotas de la que él carecía. Años de tratar con otros gryffindors, suponía.

─ ¿Usted piensa igual, señor Rogers?

Así que quería que le doraran la píldora. Severus entrecerró los ojos y se concentró en que su sonrisa no dejara traslucir ansias homicidas antes de decir:

─ Sí, claro.

─ ¡Ja! ─ El alguacil se echó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que el mago temió por la integridad de su silla de escritorio. El hombre dio una alegre palmada en su gran barriga y se inclinó, pulsando el telefonillo que tenía en la esquina de la mesa.

─ ¿Sí, jefe? ─ sonó una versión mecánica de la chica de la recepción, al mismo tiempo que se oía al otro lado de la puerta de la oficina. El sitio era ridículamente pequeño como para usar aquella cosa, pero al alguacil no podría importarle menos.

─ ¡Té! ─ le gritó al aparato, haciéndolo aun más innecesario ─. Para tres. Y pastas.

─ Sí, jefe.

Potter se tomó aquello como una invitación a tomar asiento, mientras Snape permanecía de pie, apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta. Un minuto después, la recepcionista dejaba la bandeja de té sobre el escritorio del alguacil.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ gruñó el hombretón después de darle un ruidoso sorbo a su taza ─. Ustedes dirán, caballeros.

─ Lyam O'Malley ─ comenzó Harry. Le pasó a Severus una taza y acunó la suya entre las manos, sin dejar de sonreírle a O'Bryan ─. Usted fue el único que supo donde estaba.

─ Era evidente. ¡Ja!

─ ¿Por qué era evidente? Es decir, su abuela ya había buscado por la casa.

─ ¿Greer? No vería un tigre sobre un estampado de leopardo ─ el alguacil rompió a reir, encantando con su propia broma─. Siempre hace lo mismo. Monta un drama y luego resulta que no es nada.

─ ¿Por ejemplo…? ─ preguntó Harry con suavidad. El hombre sonrió.

─ Por ejemplo, con todo eso de la enfermedad del crío. Primero se va a morir, y luego lo ves corriendo por todos lados.

Severus dio un sorbo a su té, pensativo. La enfermedad de Lyam no solo había sido real, sino muy evidente. La salud del niño se había resentido a tal extremo que, antes de la intervención del pocionista, ni siquiera había podido respirar por sí mismo. Se estremeció interiormente ante el recuerdo del niño, atado a una bombona de oxígeno más grande que su propio cuerpo. Había cosas que jamás deberían suceder.

─ Pero Lyam sí estaba enfermo. Yo vi los resultados de la pruebas ─ intervino Harry. Lo último era una mentira como una casa, pero eso Bryan no tenía porqué saberlo ─. Y, según me han dicho, todo el mundo lo sabía…

─ Bueno, sí ─ el alguacil se removió en su silla, sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su cara, y se encogió de hombros ─. Supongo que en eso si había algo de verdad. Pero Greer es una dramática, se lo digo yo.

─ Pero, ¿por qué? Entiendo que esto ya había sucedido antes, porque usted estaba muy tranquilo. Y, me imagino, esa no es su reacción habitual cuando un niño desaparece.

─ ¡No, por supuesto que no! Si un niño desaparece, se le busca con todos los medios disponibles.

─ Excepto si es Lyam O'Malley ─ cortó Severus con suavidad, ganándose una mirada irritada del alguacil.

─ Bueno, cuando un niño desaparece _a menudo_, entenderá que empiece a ser un poco ridículo armar tanto jaleo.

─ ¿A menudo? ─ intervino Harry, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de O'Bryan ─. ¿Cómo que "a menudo"? ¿De cuántas veces estamos hablando?

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

─ Con esta, tres. Y las tres veces lo mismo ─ se quejó, antes de que Potter pudiera preguntar ─. Desaparece, monta un escándalo, y resulta estar metido en un armario. ¡Ja!

Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada antes de volver a centrar su atención en el obeso agente de la ley, que parecía muy pagado de sí mismo.

─ Pero, si siempre ocurre lo mismo, ¿a estas alturas no debería saberlo todo Stardew? ─ retrucó el joven.

─ Quieren tener contenta a Greer, obviamente. Nadie la quiere llorando por las calles como una desquiciada.

El alguacil se terminó su té y les sonrió, como si fuera la conclusión inevitable. Sin embargo, que todo aquello no fuera más que un espectáculo de los O'Malley para llamar la atención no solo era completamente absurdo sino que, además, Harry recordaba perfectamente como había encontrado al niño. Helado, asustado, y con la suciedad cubriendo sus pies descalzos.

No, eso no había sido teatro. Como no lo había sido el miedo de la gente que intentaba dar con él.

─ Pero lo de anoche no fue fingido. Todo Stardew estaba buscando al niño, buscándolo en serio ─ Harry sacudió la cabeza ─. Eso no fue para tener contenta a Ma. Para eso, podrían decir que iban a buscarlo e irse a beber al pub, no pasar la noche en vela dando vueltas.

─ ¿Qué quiere que le diga? En este pueblo hay mucha pasión por el melodrama. Como lo de los niños Smith, por ejemplo…

─ Robby Smith estuvo a punto de morir ─ intervino Snape por primera vez, en un ronco susurro. Su expresión pétrea se clavó en el alguacil, borrándole la sonrisa por primera vez desde que habían entrado en el despacho ─. Y, curiosamente, tampoco le recuerdo a usted buscando.

─ Estuve buscando ─ le aseguró el agente, haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por sostenerle la mirada y fracasando miserablemente ─, pero no se puede… La gente de aquí siempre se preocupa más de la cuenta. Eran dos críos jugando por ahí. Era evidente que volverían a casa al llegar la noche.

─ Pero no lo hicieron.

─ Bueno, a veces pasa ─ el hombre logró apartar la ojos de Severus y su sonrisa volvió, aunque esta vez parecía más insegura ─. Los niños son niños, ¿no? Estamos en una zona peligrosa. Los padres deberían ser un poco más responsables.

─ Quizás ─ coincidió Harry ─, pero sigo sin entender por qué, si Lyam O'Malley siempre aparece en el mismo lugar, nadie entró en su casa y simplemente lo buscó. ¿No sería lo más lógico? Sería lo primero que yo haría.

─ Bueno, la verdad… supongo que la gente tenía ganas de juerga. O no lo pensaron.

─ Excepto usted, que ni siquiera quería que se organizara la búsqueda ─ resumió Harry, sonriendo como una hiena ─. Eso sí, tampoco intentó entrar en la casa a mirar. Lo recuerdo, de hecho, empeñado en que Ma O'Malley entrara y todo el mundo se fuera a su casa, ¿no?

─ Eso es… supuse que, en cuanto todo el mundo se fuera, ella sacaría al niño de donde lo tuviera y ya está ─ el alguacil encogió sus grandes hombros, lo que producía un curioso efecto de tsunami en todo su cuerpo ─. Si no hay público, no hay espectáculo.

* * *

─ ¿Tú qué piensas?

Severus sacudió la cabeza. Caminaban lentamente, alejándose de la comisaría. Finalmente, el alguacil los había echado sin sutilezas, alegando lo tarde de la hora, y los había invitado muy cortésmente a "olvidarse de un tema ya solucionado". Solo que nada cuadraba, y, si Harry hacía caso a su instinto, el hombre estaba escondiendo algo casi tan grande como su talla de pantalones.

─ No tiene ningún sentido─ resumió el pocionista, dándole la razón a los sombríos pensamientos de Harry ─. Sé perfectamente cuando alguien está fingiendo, y he tratado con Greer O'Malley el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no está loca y, desde luego, jamás pondría en peligro la vida de Lyam.

─ Pero, si lo que dice este hombre es cierto, al menos la parte de las desapariciones, eso significaría que alguien se ha llevado al niño… tres veces ─ Harry sintió que se le encogía el estómago ─. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que es eso?

─ Y, si es cierto, ¿por qué te llevas a un niño tres veces y lo devuelves pasado un rato? ─ el antiguo profesor chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y se detuvo, taladrando a Harry con la mirada ─. No solo es el riesgo de que te pillen en el acto, sino que el niño te acabe reconociendo. Que te saquen de tu dormitorio en plena noche no es algo que se olvide fácilmente.

─ A menos que…

─ Sí.

La magia era, de nuevo, la única conclusión lógica. Dando por sentado que, en cada ocasión, el niño realmente había salido de su casa, y que su abuela no había tenido nada que ver, era la única forma de que el secuestrador pudiera hacerlo sin ser descubierto, y eso, para irritación de ambos, descartaba por completo a Bryan O'Bryan. El hombre no solo era del tamaño de un maldito armario, sino que era más _muggle_ que una tostadora. Severus había pasado toda su entrevista intentado encontrar magia en el ambiente, y había sido en vano.

Sin embargo, ninguno se quitaba la sensación de que sabía algo al respecto o, al menos, había algo de todo aquello que lo ponía nervioso.

─ Debiste dejarme usar _Veritaserum_ con ese idiota.

─ Ilegal ─ le recordó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Y no solo ilegal, sino que sería como ponerse un diana en la espalda. Ya puestos, podían aparecer en el hall del Ministerior con _kilts_ y un par de gaitas.

─ Vale, hay un mago o algo similar en medio de todo esto ─ aceptó Harry, revolviéndose el pelo con frustración ─. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿para qué te llevas a un niño _muggle_ en mitad de la noche y lo devuelves a la mañana siguiente? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

─ Ni idea ─ Snape retomó el camino, obligando a Harry a seguirlo. Ya era noche cerrada y las farolas comenzaron a prender a su alrededor. En contraste con el suave sol invernal que alumbraba durante el día, resultaban extrañamente intensas y teñían el ambiente de algo artificial y ajeno a la realidad.

─ Ojalá tuviéramos más detalles de las otras desapariciones ─ se lamentó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza ─. Una sola no basta para un patrón. Necesitaríamos saber que pasó exactamente las otras dos veces.

─ La gente no hablará ─ suspiró Snape ─. Son amables con los extraños, y no creo que quieran ocultar nada, pero hay cosas de las que no se habla.

Harry recordó aquella primera noche en el pub, cuando una sola frase incómoda había vaciado la sala, y asintió. La gente de Stardew era acogedora, pero interrogarlos solo conseguiría ponerlos a la defensiva, daba igual que solo intentaran ayudar. Eran forasteros y, como tales, había leyes no escritas que tardarían tiempo en poder saltarse.

─Te manejaste muy bien con O'Bryan ─ las palabras de Severus habían sido bajas, casi como si estuviera peleando para no decirlas, pero Harry las oyó con claridad, y consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa. Eso, de Severus Snape, era como recibir una ovación cerrada.

─ Bueno, crecí con un tipo así ─ rió, con cierta satisfacción ─. Mi tío era igual. Incluso físicamente. Me hubiera gustado saber cómo manejarlo entonces.

─ Vernon, ¿no? ─ comentó Severus. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry, el espía no pudo menos que sonreír ─. Era vecino de tus abuelos. Recuerdo verlo rondando a Petunia.

─ Apuesto a que era una imagen encantadora.

─ Como una _blugger_ volando directa a tu cara─ respondió Snape con sequedad. Harry volvió a reír, sorprendido por el comentario, y captó un destello burlón en los ojos de Severus. Al contrario de lo que había creído siempre, el pocionista sí tenía sentido del humor. Solo que era tan ácido y absolutamente cínico como el resto de su personalidad.

─ Justo como yo… ─ se detuvo a media frase. Los ojos de Severus sonreían, aunque su boca no lo hiciera, y lo hacían para él, con una calidez que el auror no estaba seguro de haber visto alguna vez en su vida.

Lo calentaba, de dentro a fuera, y lo hacían pensar en las cosas que, durante mucho tiempo, había desterrado y pretendido no necesitar. Lo golpeó la imagen que había visto tan solo unas horas antes, su espalda desnuda y sus hombros anchos, y…

─ ¿Potter?

─ Necesitamos… eh, quizás O'Bryan tenga informes de las desapariciones y… ─ frunció el ceño, tratando de hilar pensamientos ─. Deberíamos esperar a que se fuera, y echar un vistazo en su despacho.

─ Sí, es una buena idea.

Harry asintió, tratando de mirar cualquier cosa menos a Severus Snape, que parecía algo ofuscado por su repentina incomodidad. Seguramente, la mención de Vernon había acabado por traerle malos recuerdos, y eso el pocionista podía entenderlo bien.

Lo que ni se le pasó por la cabeza fue que, de hecho, Harry acababa de recordar que se había paseado desnudo por delante de él.

_Dos veces._

* * *

Bryan O'Bryan cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Hacía ya unos años que tendría que haberse jubilado. Su viejo y cansado corazón cada vez soportaba menos sobresaltos, y sabía que su forma física dejaba mucho que desear. La diabetes estaba devorando sus ojos, y sus rodillas eran prácticamente inútiles. Si Greer O'Malley lo hubiera golpeado con un poco más de fuerza la noche anterior, lo hubiera mandando al hospital.

Y, en cierto modo, lo habría agradecido.

Pero no podía dejarlo. Unos años atrás, quizás, incluso unos meses, habría sido una opción viable, pero ya no podía escoger. En realidad, pensó con cansancio, nunca había podido escoger, pero, hasta hacía poco, había tenido la falsa ilusión de que había algo, una pequeña cosa, que estaba en sus manos.

Ahora sabía que no era así y, mientras levantaba en teléfono y marcaba el número que sabía de memoria, se dijo que, por lo menos, lo que hacía tenía un buen motivo. Uno por el que lo daría todo, y se jugaría la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su herido, patético y debilitado corazón.

Contestaron al tercer timbrazo, y Bryan deseó que no lo hubieran hecho.

─ ¿Hola? Sí. Están haciendo preguntas ─ escuchó durante un par de minutos, y asintió para sí mismo, distraído, sin percatarse de que su interlocutor no podía verlo ─. Bien, entonces. Adiós.

Con mucho cuidado, como quien maneja una bomba a punto de estallar, Bryan O'Bryan colgó el teléfono. Y, solo entonces, lloró.

* * *

**Bueno, un capítulo tranquilo, desnudos aparte. Mucha conversación, mucho pensar y mucho caminar, pero así va avanzando la historia. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí**  
**y espero leerlos pronto. **

**Que tengan días y vidas felices. Buenas noches. **


End file.
